That's Not What Happens In LA
by HaveyoumetTed
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Sonny is dumped by her boyfriend, gets depressed and drowns herself in alcohol? Who will come to comfort her? Will it end up in just comforting Sonny? Slightly based on the movies- 'What Happens in Vegas' and 'Namaste London' Rated T</html>
1. Total Confusion

**Yo people! Its been almost a year since I updated any story. God... I've been missing you! **

**Okay, so this is a new story I've got here. Slightly based on 'What Happens In Vegas' and 'Namaste London' (Namaste London's a Bollywood movie, anyone Indian here?)**

**Let , me clear out with the base first-**

**Sonny is 21 and Chad is 22, So Random has turned into an adult comedy show and Mack Falls, well, it has grown more dramatic...  
><strong>

**Now let me stop blabbering and get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I owned an Mp3, a Facebook account, a Twitter account, a Fanfic account... no, not Sonny With A Chance...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"Mmm." I moaned lazily as I shifted in the bed. A cool blow of wind touched my back making my shiver a little. I was too sleepy to open my eyes and also, my bed was far more comfortable right now. I yawned and stretched in the bed, keeping my eyes closed. Slowly, I open my eyelids and taking in the surroundings. Surprisingly, I don't recognize them. _Where am I?_

I look around to my left side to find myself in a very elegant and neat room, a room of some rich person. I turn my head to the right to get the shock of my life. I find a blond guy with a well-built body, lying down on the other side of the bed with his bare back at me. Fear rushed through me. I lifted my blanket a little and went white with fear. _What the bloody…__  
><em>

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs jumping out of the bed and covering myself in the blanket, waking the guy in process. As soon as he saw me, even he jumped out of the bed covering himself in the other blanket and started screaming. I widened my eyes, I screamed even more when I found out that the boy was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself!

"What are you doing here?" we both screamed in unison. Both our faces were white and eyes were of the shape of saucers, fear evident in them.

"What am I doing here? This is my house! What are _you_ doing here?" he shrieked.

"How would I know? This is your house! Oh my, I know what you did! You took advantage of my sad and drunken situation! I knew you would never get over that 'bad-boy' image of yours! You got me really drunk and then-and then- you…you…you"

"Don't even dare say that! I would never do something like that to any girl. Let alone some girl like you!" he shrieked while giving me a murderous look.

"You think I'm gonna believe that? Went too far this time Cooper, I'm so gonna sue you. I'm gonna report you. You'll see!" I screamed while gathering up my belonging from the floor, muttering swears under my breath.

"Oh, of course I'll see what a Random like you can do." He said before I stomped out of the room, banging close the door. Putting on my clothes, I stomped out of the Cooper mansion. Finding my car parked in the garage, I drove away mad with anger towards my house.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

I slumped on to the bed as Monroe left the room. _I can't believe I did that! With her! What happened to me? I'm sick!_ I grunted as I turned over, digging my head in the bed. _What is this smell? Vanilla… grrr… this is Sonny's perfume…_

Jerking up from the bed I went to the bathroom and splashed water over my face. _What happened yesterday? How did we end up like that? Think Chad! Think! _I massaged my temples trying to remember what the events of the night, but I could remember nothing. _Gees… that's what happens when I drink a little too much… _

Shaking my head, I glanced at the clock. It showed- 8:20am. Taking a good shower, I put on my crisp ironed, Mack Falls uniform and set off. I had to be at the studio at 9:15 sharp. While driving my convertible towards the studio, I couldn't get the images and thoughts from the morning out of my mind. Finally, I parked my car in the parking lot and got out. _Forget it Chad, it was just a mistake…_

"Yeah… just a mistake." I mumbled under my breath as I walked into the studio and signed in the register to mark my presence.

* * *

><p>Author's POV (3 hours later, in the lunch break)<p>

"And when that farmer hits that guy! Oh, that's my favorite part!" Grady exclaimed as the cast of So Random was having lunch while discussing a sketch.

"Yeah, cause you are gonna hit me!" Nico wailed.

"Urgh… there they are." Zora grunted as she glared at the entrance. Everybody turned to see the cast of Mack Falls striding in gracefully. As Sonny glanced around, her eyes met a certain pair of sapphires. She looked away as if it burned her eyes, so did the other. For the whole time from then, she didn't dare look at the Mack Falls table.

* * *

><p>(After an hour and a half)<p>

Sonny's POV

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to my office." Mr. Condor's voice said calmly from the speaker. I awkwardly walked out of the rehearsal towards the office. _Why with him? We didn't even fight today… _I knocked on the door which read Head Of The Studio.

"Come in" said Mr. Condor's calm voice. I walked in to find Chad already standing there and also there was a man with jet-black hair, a bushy walrus mustache. I looked at Chad and he gave me a confused look.

"This is Mr. Simons. He wants to meet you two in private, won't tell me why. They're all yours Sir. Chad, take them to your dressing room." Mr. Condor said while Mr. Simons just smiled at us.

"Yes Sir." Chad obeyed as he led us out of the room. We walked in silence all the way. Finally, we got inside the room and Chad closed the door shut safely.

"Mr. Simons, may I ask what is it that you want to meet us?" Chad asked formally.

"Well, you forgot to sign these." He said as he showed a file into my hands.

"But these are marriage documents." I said as I flipped the pages rapidly, giving Mr. Simons a confused look.

"Well what else do you expect then?" he said in an obvious tone.

"What do we have to do with these?" Chad asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Well, you need these. Every married couple does." He said as he smiled warmly at us. After a while we caught his words.

"We are _what_!"

* * *

><p><strong>So... that's the first chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it! Well if you didn't, I don't mind at all, after all, I'm no J.K Rowling! Please review and tell me how the story was. Like great, good, bad, it sucked badly or did you wish you never read it. Review so i can know how i wrote! And also, you're free to give me some suggestions, those things help me a lot, I'll try and use them. And I promise I'll update as soon as possible!<br>**

**-Pansy (That's not my name, my friends call me that.)**


	2. We are WHAT?

**And there it is, the second chapter... I did not get much reviews as you can see, so I was a little bit (fine fine lot) disappointed with myself, maybe that chapter needed a little more engrossing stuff in it... I'll try and make it this time... anyway, enjoy the chap!**

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

"We are _what_!" They both exclaimed in unison and utter horror.

"Married, you are a humor loving couple, I see." Mr. Simons laughed. They looked at each other in

total disbelief.

"But-" Sonny started but Chad cut her off.

"Umm…. Ah…I… Mr- Mr. Simons, I… can I have a minute with-with…my-my w-wife?" Chad stammered feeling awfully awkward to mention Sonny as his wife.

"Sure!" Mr. Simons said cheerfully before walking out of the room. Chad walked over and closed the door completely. He turned around a walked towards the horror stuck Sonny. She was practically stunned. Chad put in hands on her shoulders and lowered her to the couch behind her. Filing a glass of water, he gave it to Sonny. Accepting it, she took a sip of the liquid and started sniffing.

"What did I do…" she squeaked, still not daring to look at Chad as he sat beside her.

"I-I… how did this happen?" she looked at him with a worried face.

"Trust me, I really don't know."

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked.

"The only thing to do is accept those certificates, there is no other way." He explained in a clam way.

"But…I don't want to be married so soon!" Sonny cried.

"Yeah; I know, nor do I. We can always take a divorce, we'll do that tomorrow. Fine?" He said. She thought for a minute and then agreed with him. After a while, Chad let Mr. Simons in.

"Here are the certificates. Keep them safe. Mrs. Cooper, you need to sign here." Mr. Simons said as he pointed to a spot. Sonny bit her lip as he called her Mrs. Cooper. She looked at Chad as he nodded in response. Taking a pen, she signed the spot with her shivering hand.

"And you, here Mr. Cooper." He said as he showed him another slot before Chad signed it.

"Well goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, best wishes for your life." Mr. Simons winked and went away.

"I gotta go call up my lawyer." Sonny said before she walked out of the dressing room as Chad slumped down on the couch. _What am I gonna do..._

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>** how bad was I this time? I know the chapter is giving very little progress to the story and it was awfully short... gosh, I'm stupid... ****Anyway... please review and tell me... **_  
><em>


	3. The Story of Their Marriage

**This chapter is a little different from what the other chapters were, this is kind of Flashback (that's why I've wrote it in Italic). But the thing is not Sonny nor Chad are getting this flashback... u get what I mean right? I've written it to give you an idea of what happened and how our two leads ended up in this situation.**

**Again, i don't own Sonny with a Chance...**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"_But James-" _

"_I'm sorry Sonny, goodbye." James Conroy said as he walked away leaving me broken hearted. Tears were pouring down my cheek. My boyfriend broke up with me on the day of our 1 year anniversary. I wiped off my tears with the back of my hand and drove to a Daphne's Bar. I walked in to see that they were having a party, I gloomily sat on one of the high stools._

"_One Whisky." I ordered as just a few seconds later, a glass of whiskey came sliding to me. I took a sip and looked around. But all I could remember was James right now. _

"_Sonny?" Somebody called for behind. I turned to find Chad Dylan Cooper standing there. _

"_Hey Chad." I said as he sat on the stool beside me. _

"_Hey, are you crying?" he said as me wiped my cheek with his thumb. Electricity shot through me as he touched. _

"_What happened?" he asked politely._

"_James just dumped me on our 1 year anniversary." I said as more tears fell down my cheeks. _

"_Hey Sonny, don't cry." Chad said as he hugged me. I cried in his shoulder and then finally calmed down. Then we ordered drinks and started competing each other in the middle. Finally, we were totally drunk. _

"_I win!" I exclaimed in joy._

"_Yeah you do Sonshine. You always did." Chad said with a drunken smirk._

"_Oh I know that." I say as I put my hands around his neck._

"_And that's why I love you so much. And I hate that James to make the love of my life shed tears." He said smiling._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, really." He said as mischief played in his oceanic blue eyes._

"_Well then, even I love you Chad Dylan Cooper." I said in a low, husky whisper. Then something happened and I could not contain my urge to kiss him. I captured his lips and we snogged passionately. _

"_Chad…" I moaned. _

"_Hey, wait a minute." He said as he pulled away. The put his hand in his pocket and fumbled around for something. Finally taking out a small plastic ring, he smiled lazily at it and then turned to me._

"_Sonny Monroe, may I compare thou to a summer's day… yada yada yada…I love you Sonny. I always did. From the day I saw you. But, being the jerk I am, never plucked up the courage to admit it. And now, I'm here, kissing you. I feel like the king of the world… so… marry me Sonshine…" he said as he stumbled and bent down on one knee. I felt as if I was floating in the air… it was the greatest happiness I ever experienced. _

"_Of course Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. Now kiss me already mister." He slipped the ring in my ring finger with effort and pulled me desperately into a passionate snog. Which somehow reached the marriage registration and then into Mr. Cooper's bed room. _

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Review and Tell!<strong>** (Sorry for the length by the way)**_  
><em>


	4. Unsuccesssful Freedom

**Ta ta ta... **

**Okay, okay... I know I'm really slow at updating, but I couldn't figure out the exact way to write this chapter...**

***sigh* Again, I don't own Sonny With A Chance... *sigh*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

_Where the hell is this guy?_

I was pacing impatiently in the cafeteria thinking about whatever hand happened in the following day. I was getting a strong urge to scream with all might hoping that all my stress will go out with it. I clenched my fists, keeping a stress-ball in my hand. I had been holding it all day. Just then I heard faint sounds of foot steps nearing.

"Sorry, had to do some paper work for Mack Falls." Chad acknowledged me as I he walked into the room.

"Shall we go?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah…" I said as I grabbed my bag and quietly followed him out of the studio. As we approached his car, he held open the door for me. After I was seated, he walked over to the other side and got seated in the driver's seat. There was nothing but a loud silence in the car.

"So…um… where do we meet your lawyer?" He asked as he tried to break the ice.

"Oh right, can we please pick her up on the way. She lives on 14, Parkinson Street." I asked not looking at him.

"Sure." He said. I directed him to my lawyer Dianne McGuire's home. When we reached there, we found her getting out of the house. I waved at her to get in the car. She rushed over and sat in the back seats. She was my friend, quite a close one, I should say. Dianne had silky dark brown hair and olive green eyes.

"Hey Sonny." She said as she sat in the car.

"Hey Anne." I responded.

"Hello Mr. Cooper." She smiled at Chad. He smiled in response and we drove again in silence with occasional sounds of Dianne scrambling through her file on the background.

Finally, we reached the court. Getting out of the car we got into the building with Chad leading the way and both of us following him while Dianne asked me about the paperwork.

"Hello George." Chad greeted as a young man approached us. He introduced this guy to be his lawyer and his best friend. Then, we walked over to the courtroom where we'd have our hearing. We sat on tables on either side of an aisle, Dianne and I sat on the left one while Chad and George sat on the right. Just then a stiff looking man entered the room wearing judge's clothes and sat in his seat of the judge.

"So you both want a divorce?" He asked as he looked up at us.

"Yes." Chad said while I nodded.

"May I ask you, from when have you been married?" the judge asked politely.

"Umm…2 days." I said quietly. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Sorry Madam, I heard you say 2 days." He asked.

"You heard correctly." Dianne confirmed. The judge wrinkled his nose and looked at the papers in his hands again.

"And why do you want the divorce?" he asked.

"Umm… well… you see, we got drunk and then married each other without thinking. I think that was stupid, a stupid drunken mistake. And hence, we want a divorce." Chad said strongly. At this the judge looked somewhat annoyed and angry.

"You know what I feel is stupid son? I think that all this habit of your generation of getting drunk till your mind goes nuts then doing things you shouldn't do and then asking for forgiveness is stupid." He stated in a clam but annoyed tone.

"But sir-" George started but was cut of by the judge.

"When you're happy, you get drunk. When you're sad, you get drunk and commit mistakes like this." He said.

"What do you know about the other that you both want a divorce? But no, this new generation… they like a person, they marry them, then they realize they don't love them that much and then get a divorce. Then they find someone again and the cycle goes on." He said angrily.

"For the past twenty five years; I've been married to my wife. And I still love her as much as I did at the first day of our marriage." He said.

"But sir-" Dianne tried to speak up.

"Nothing speaking Ms. McGuire." The judge shushed Dianne. Silence fell as my heart thudded uncontrollably in my chest. Dianne and George exchanged confused and worried looks while the judge kept thinking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, I can grant you divorce on only one condition." He said calmly with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"You can't get a divorce unless you attempt to co-exist for six months. You have to try to make this marriage work. Then if you are still uncomfortable, I will gladly hand you your freedom." He announced.

"And also, I need to add, you need to live together even if you don't want to declare your marriage to anyone."

"But Sir how is that fair?" George asked.

"It is, Mr. Jones, everything is fair in love and war. And this, I see, is war." The judge said before he departed without a word.

"We can't do anything now. He has already announced his word. And I guess it'll be better if you follow his orders. Just do this thing. It won't be so hard…"

_Six months being Mrs. Cooper? How the bloody hell am I gonna do this?_

* * *

><p><strong>So... how did it go? I think the length was the problem... I know, even I get disappointed by small chapters. Please review so that I know how I did... That Review button just told me tht it really luvs u guyz!<br>**


	5. Declaration

**The next chapter!**

**Chad: They already know it, u don't need to say that all the time *rolls eyes***

**Shut up Cooper!**

**Anyway... so this is a chapter which I think I needed to add... mainly, it consists of Tawni and Sonny talking, and how she declares her new 'status'.**

**And now I should shut up and let u read cause most of you would've probably skipped this text and went directly to the story... so... yeah... here we go...**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

My head is hurting like anything. I look out of the window to try and distract myself from the situation as we drove to the studio. Silence is all over. Chad and I haven't spoken since the judge's decision. _What did you do Sonny, why did you get into this?_

I felt the car jerk and stop. I looked around to find myself in the studio's parking lot. Chad silently walks over to my side and opens the door for me, trying to not look at me. I got out with him closing the door behind me and we both started walking towards the building. It seemed to be miles and miles away. We finally reached the lobby where we had to depart ways.

"Umm… see you then?" Chad asked in an exceptionally small voice.

"Yeah…" I replied under my breath and started walking to my dressing room. I walked in to find Tawni sitting inside applying lipstick with great concentration. Depositing my bag on the couch, I slumped down on the tiger print couch.

"Hey 'Onny! 'ere 'ave you 'een? She asked while applying the lipstick. Deciding I needed to tell her, I spoke-

"Tawn, I need to tell you something." She finished up with her lipstick and turned to me.

"And what is that, have got gotten into a new walk-a-thons now?" she asked with an bored expression.

"No Tawn, it's kind of... serious. You may sit down please." I replied as she sat down on a chair.

"Okay, go on now." She said looking more attentive and serious.

"I… I got dumped by James." I said.

"That's it? He was a git anyway Sonny, that's not that serious. C'mon lets go sho-"

"That's not all Tawn. He dumped me, I got sad and then I droned myself in whiskey." I said, she sat back down on the couch and signaled me to go on.

"And I got married." I said. Silence spread everywhere.

"You- you got m-m-married?" she asked in a shocked tone. I nodded in reply.

"Wait, with-with wh-who?" she stammered.

"Umm… promise me you won't kill me." I said

"Sonny, who is it?" she asked in an ordering tone now.

"Ch-Chad Dylan C-Cooper" I said and closed my eyes not wanting to see her reaction. I opened my eyes slightly to see her face, which was totally stunned. It looked as if her air intake had also stopped.

"Tawni…" I whispered as her eyes roamed around the ground and then met mine.

"You're joking right? Good one Sonny, you almost got me there." she scoffed.

"Tawni, this is the truth. I'm… I'm Sonny Cooper now." I squeaked. Tawni had gone white with fear.

"How-how did this happen?" she asked as she slowly sat down beside me.

"After James broke up with me I walked into a bar, who were having some kind of a party. Then I met Chad there. Then we started drinking and then we go married somehow." I said trying to stress my brain to remember the other part of that night.

"So it was a drunken mistake, right?" Tawni asked in a confused.

"Yeah..." I replied. There was a long moment of silence as I stressed my brain to remember the exact events.

"Wait… you got married, then what did you do?" she asked confused.

"I- I kinda slept with him." I said meekly as I remembered clearly waking up beside Chad the next morning.

"What the bloody…" Her face showed complete horror. I gave her an embarrassed and apologetic look. She started pacing the room madly.

"But-but you can get divorced, can't you? Of course you can!" she exclaimed looking impatient.

"Umm… there's a little problem there." I whispered but she heard me.

"What now Sonny?" she said thoroughly irritated now.

"See, we went to the court today, but according to the judge, we have to make this marriage work of 6 months. And then he will grant us our divorce..." I explained in a low voice. Tawni's eyes widened as she slumped down on the couch.

"So you mean, you have to be Mr. and Mrs. Cooper for 6 whole months?" she asked without looking at me.

"Yeah..." I breathed.

"But then, are you gonna expose this thing to the media, the paparazzi?" she asked.

"Not necessarily, but we do have to live together." I explained. There was silence with only the sound of our breathing.

"Okay then." Tawni breathed as she looked at me.

"What? Aren't you disappointed? Didn't I betray you guys?" I asked in a confused tone.

"I was a little disappointed Sonny, but I know that was a mistake done by you. Though it was a _huge _mistake, I think we should help you out instead of fussing over the matter. Now, we need to go and tell this to Zora and the boys. I know they'll be frustrated, but then they'll cool down. C'mon." Tawni said giving me a warm comforting smile.

"Thanks Tawn! You're the best of a best friend I could ever get." I said as tears spilled from my eyes. I grabbed her in a tight embrace and she hugged me back.

Later that day, we went to the other caste members and Marshal and informed them about my 'thing'. They were all shocked at first but then finally they calmed down and promised of helping whatever possible way. It looked as if even Chad had broken the news in Mack Falls since they all gave weird smiles that day.

In the evening, we had explained the matter to Mr. Condor. He was furious at first at our irresponsibility but then he calmed down. Only selective people knew about the 'thing' since we didn't want it to spread like forest fire. We wanted to keep it a secret.

Then I told my mum. She was furious as anything but then she calmed down. My father on was also very angry and told me how much he didn't like Chad. But in the end, they agreed to help me out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Done... finally... I hope I did not tire you. Now anyway, I've decided not to- *water falls from nowhere*<strong>

**What the... Chad!**

**Chad: Well I had to take the revenge... *smirks***

**Just go away**

**Chad: Sure, peace out sucka! *leaves***

**Ah... finally...**

**Chad: And I forgot to say something.**

**What?**

**Chad: I love you readers, please review! *runs away***

**That was my line! Chad Dylan Cooper! Come back here you jerk!*runs after him* **

***Sonny walks in***

**Sonny: So maybe you got the message... Please review! *winks***


	6. Its a Deal

**Chapter number... what was it? God, can't believe I forgot the count. Whatever, this chapter shows Sonny moving in with Chad and her first day. Check it out and tell me how it was.**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"Have you taken everything now?" Tawni asked as she scanned my bags lying on the living room floor. I was moving to Chad's house today for 6 months according to the rules given by the Judge.

"Yup, that's all I'll need and not need." I sighed as I hooked the strap of the bag carrying my laptop over my shoulder and picking up two bags lying on the floor. Tawni had offered to help me move my things. Finally, we had loaded all the 3 bags into the car. I drove the car as Tawni started checking off things that I needed to take and gave me tips.

"And if he tries to do something funny, smack him with a frying pan." She said in a murderous tone.

"Tawn, I know that. I may even bang his head with a refrigerator if possible." I said in a bored tone. Tawni still kept ranting about necessary things till we were there, I hate to admit it, but I was really relieved to have reached the Number 24 Grimmauld Place, Chad's home.

"And remember, if you want to talk to anyone, I'm just a phone call away." Tawni concluded her endless ranting.

"Yes mom." I said in a bored tone as I carried my luggage and rung the doorbell. Tawni scowled and walked silently behind me carrying the rest of the things. The door opened to reveal Chad wearing rather casual track pants and an old printed shirt. He gave an awkward smile (which I returned with another awkward one) and stepped aside to make way for us.

The house was rather warm and comfortable. Well of course it was bigger than the average common homes. It was decorated with creativity, but the same time it had an elegant, sophisticated touch to it. I had to admit, it was a house anyone would love to live in, even me.

"Um… we're not sharing a room, are we?" I stammered quietly not looking at him.

"N-no" he said quietly. I sneaked a glance at him to find a light pink blush on his cheeks. Even I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Y-your room is the second door to the right on the second floor." He stated simply and walked away.

I walked up the stairs as Tawni followed me muttering something under her breath. Opening the door to the room mentioned by Chad, we walked in. The room was just beautiful. The walls were colored light yellow and a queen sized bed with yellow and green sheet stood in the middle. It was simply astonishing. Depositing my luggage on the bed, I slumped down in a fluffy armchair.

"Maybe I need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep…" Tawni's phone rang.

"Yeah Mom…. I'm with Sonny… No… At Chad's…. It's a long story, I'll tell you later…. What….Yeah…Where… Okay… bye." She spoke.

"Sonny, I gotta go, mum needs me." Tawni said as she got up to leave.

"Yeah, goodbye…" I nodded as she walked out of the room. Silence fell around me. Everything was oddly gloomy. I decided to read a book and pass my time, since I was not going to get out where I'd have to face 'my husband'. I wanted to avoid the awkwardness as far as possible. I walked over to my trunk, picked a book and slumped back into the chair engrossing myself in the book.

(2 hours later)

"Umm...Son-sonny?" Chad uttered as he knocked on the door. I got up quickly and opened it to find Chad standing out looking rather uncomfortable.

"Umm… the- the dinner's ready." He said avoiding my gaze. I nodded and said that I'll be there in a minute. After putting back the book in its place, I walked down the staircase. I had completely forgotten to as him the way to the kitchen. Looking around, I decided to follow the smell of food. And it did help. I ended up in a spacious room equipped with all kinds of kitchen necessities and appliances and had a small dining table in the middle.

"Hey…" I said quietly to Chad who was working with the microwave.

"Hey." He replied timidly, casting a glance at me.

"Ah… may I help?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah… get the plates, please." he indicated to a cabinet. I walked over and slide open the cabinet to discover a number of ceramic plates arranged neatly. I collected two dishes and set them on either side of the table. When all the plates, bowls, forks, spoons and knives were on the table, I got the food and served us an equal amount as he brought the jug of water.

We both sat down and started eating silently, only the noise of clatter of spoons filled the air. The food was actually really good. There were egg salad, spaghetti and meatballs. Though an ordinary menu, it was really tasty. Tired of the boring silence, I decided to speak.

"The food is great. Did you make it?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied and silence fell again. After about 2 minutes of the irritating silence, I decided that it was enough.

"You know what? I want to get out of this thing we are trapped in as soon as possible." I said in a really fast and irritated tone.

"So do I. We were stupid enough to get into this in the first place. But now, we've gotta work it out." He chuckled.

"Yeah… so lets make this, a little, what should I call it, organized? As to make sure we get out of this as soon as possible and have to make no compromise or commitment." I stated as I chewed on my meatball.

"Sure, I was thinking of doing something like that. Go on." He signaled me to start.

"Well, firstly we should so all those things that they want us to do, follow the rules so we won't get into trouble. Second we are not declaring our status and are still single and ready to mingle; only an amount of trusted people can know about the truth." I spoke.

"We can also get into relationships with other people." He pointed out.

"Exactly." I said, a cheeky evil smile graced both our faces.

"And that won't even be considered as cheating!" we chuckled.

"Okay now for the rules of living together." I said simply as I took a sip of water.

"We'll not interfere in each other's matter unless and until the other asks for it." I stated.

"And we'll have to take turns doing the chores like cooking and cleaning, I'm not gonna do any charity." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, yeah, since you've done the cooking today, I'll do it tomorrow and also the cleaning. We'll take turns alternate days." I said in a bored tone.

"Fine, that'd do." He drawled.

So, is it a deal then?" I got up and extended my arm.

"Deal." He shook my hand. I went back to my room as he washed the dishes. After changing into my blue pajamas and tying my hair up in a high pony tail, I slumped down in the queen size bed and snuggled under the bed sheets and turning off the lights. I close my eyes and slipped into a deep slumber, feeling somehow very comfortable in the foreign place. _This won't be that bad afterall…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know... Number 24 Grimmauld Place... Well the thing is, I could not get any name for his house. so I racked my brains but the only thing that came to my mind was Number 12 Grimmauld Place, since I am HUGE Harry Potter fan. Anyway, so rather than thinking and wasting my time which I could use to write the next chapter, I named the place 'Number 24 Grimmauld Place'. Sorry J.K Rowling!<strong>

**Anyway, Review and tell me how you liked/ hated the chapter. Suggestions are most welcome. And I'll shut my mouth and update the next chapter.  
><strong>


	7. Arguments

**I still don't know what number this chapter is so I won't say it. Anyway, hey! Has anybody noticed I use the word 'anyway' quiet a lot... hehe... not funny? okay, I'll shut up. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"Urgh…" I sighed as I my phone turned on its alarm clock. I shut it irritably and got out of the bed, pulling off the covers. I got up to witness a beautiful sight from the window which was parallel to the bed. The sunlight cast a golden glow over the other houses and trees.

"Wow…" I breathed taking in the view. Finally, I snapped out of the daze remembering that I had work. I looked up to check the alarm clock- 7:55. I forced myself out of the room. I was about to make breakfast when I realized that I should ask Chad. I walked upstairs again to find his room, as me being stupid, had not asked him its location.

The doors on the first level revealed to have, gym, spare bathroom, drawing room and store rooms. I decided to check out the second level, 1st door led to a balcony (Oh! I'm surely gonna come here) the 2nd was my room, 3rd was a guest room and so it was the 4th door with turned out to lead Mr. Cooper's room. Tired, I walked in to wake him up.

His room was beautiful, had a combination of black and white allover which gave it a masculine look. And lying on a king sized bed was the guy I was looking for. The sight of him took my breath away.

He lay on his back with the blanket at his waist, and I should mention this, shirtless. My eyes roamed over his upper body, as I examined the fair toned, well maintained body. His muscles flexed as he stirred and his sandy blonde hair fell innocently over his face. He looked no less than an angel. Hell, he could even beat an angel with those looks. _Isn't he beautiful…_

I was brought back to reality as soon as I realized whom I was talking about. Quickly exiting the room, I concluded that my head was going nuts without breakfast. Making some pancakes, I sat down and started eating. The earlier images still floated in my mind, I concentrated on the chirping of the birds outside.

"Hey…morning." Chad greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning." I replied as I dunked my head as to not look at him. Opening one eye, I glanced at him; he had pulled a grey T shirt over. I gave out a silent sigh of relief.

"I made pancakes, they're over there." I said as I pointed to a container. He gave me, what looked like, a thank you smile. He walked over to the container to get himself some pancakes and came over to sit opposite me.

"So, when are you leaving for the studio?" he asked as he helped himself with some honey.

"Probably at 9:30. I've got the rehearsals at 10:30, but Tawni would make a fuss if I'm late, her Tawni time gets disturbed. And trust me; no one would like Tawni shrieking around like a maniac." I said in horror.

"Must be really horrifying then. I've got mine at 10:00, so I was thinking if we could go together. That'd satisfy the 'being together' thing also." He stated as he looked up waiting for an answer.

"Sure, and anyway, Tawni took away my car yesterday." I replied. I was really not in a mood of driving.

"But wait, what about the paparazzi?" I asked suddenly realizing that we were trying to keep this a secret and going to studio in one car could cast suspicions.

"Monroe, this area is a high security one where most celebrities and lots of rich people dwell. No paps are allowed in here and hence, they don't know where I live or what my car number is. And also, my car's glasses are a special kind, which do not allow outsiders to see who is inside, but on the contrary, we can see them. So that, is not a question here." He stated in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Fine then, I'll meet you in the living room at 9:15." I said before depositing my plate in the sink and walking out of the kitchen to my room. Collecting my bath robe, I went to have a bath.

The bathroom was a spacious but not too huge room with a bath tub, shower, a dressing table and a sink. A door inside lead to a small room containing the toilet. What was most amazing was a number of shelves containing all kinds of shampoos, conditioners, moisturizers, shower gels and a lot of skin and hair stuff.

"And this is supposed to be a boy's house." I said as I filled the bath tub with warm water, stripped off my clothes, choosing a cherry blossom scented shower gel and poured it into the water. I stepped into the pool and closed my eyes and enjoyed a good soak. _Ah… bliss…_

After about 15 minutes, I got out of the tub and unplugged it. Tying the bathrobe around myself, I got out of the bathroom. I dressed up in a pair of skinny jeans and a green top with a white shrug. Making my hair up in a sleek ponytail and putting on my lip gloss and mascara, I smiled at myself in satisfaction. After about an hour of packing my bag, I got out into the living room to find Chad already sitting there watching the TV. As soon as he saw me, he got up.

"Ready?" he asked as I nodded in response. He led me to his basement and into a room containing about 4 cars. He stood there for a minute then walked over to a grey Mercedes Convertible with me tailing him. He opened the door for me and walked over to the driver's seat after I was seated in the car. He drew up the hood of the car and closed the windows turning on the AC. The ride to the studio was quiet but comfortable, but, also awkward. Finally I reached my dressing room. Slumping down on the couch, I closed my eyes.

"So, how was it?" I turned my head to find Tawni sitting in her usual seat.

"Fine. Though a little awkward." I breathed.

"He didn't try anything?" she asked cautiously.

"No, actually, he was quiet kind. But I bet that won't go on for a long time." I said in a tired and bored voice.

"What about the paparazzi?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"I asked him about it in the morning, says it is all in control about the paparazzi." I said as I remembered the little lecture he gave me when I asked him about that.

"Cast of So Random assemble on the stage." Boomed the voice of Marshal from the speaker, we both got up and headed towards the stage.

We had an usual rehearsal with all the arguing, laughing and arguing. The day was good. But alas, it came to an end and it was the time to go 'home'. I stood in the reception waiting for Mr. Cooper to arrive. Finally he came, his hair ruffled and clothes crumbled. I can bet everything I have, including the job on So Random, that he had just arrived from a snog session.

"Where were you? We were supposed to leave at 5 and it is 5:30!" I scolded as we walked towards the car.

"Yeah whatever Monroe. Get in the car and shut up." He drawled as he opened the door for me. I sat inside muttering under my breath. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling he was driving slow to irritate me.

"Can you please drive a little faster? Unlike you, I've got work to do at home." I shouted. I don't know how was I gonna finish cleaning and cooking in just 3 hours.

"Well, then do one thing, jump out of this car and ask for lift from somebody. Don't irritate me." He shouted. Fuming, I found it best to keep quiet. The rest of the journey was quiet, none of us uttered a single word.

Finally, we reached. As soon as the car stopped, I snatched the keys from his hand and got out of the car, slamming the door with full force. I heard him shout something but I was to angry to hear him. Fumbling with the keys, I finally got into the house with him tailing me.

We both slammed the doors of our respective rooms shut as loud as we could. I won in that as his door shut rather softly and he had to slam it again to get the effect. That put a little smile on my face. _What are you smiling for? Take off that smile or I'll smack it off…_

I sat in my bed doing the breathing exercise which calmed me down a lot. Finally, changing into simple clothes that I wouldn't mind getting dirty, I set off for the cleaning. There wasn't much to do. Just vacuum cleaning did the trick. Then I had to do the plates, but all I had to do was put them in a dishwasher.

Finally, everything was done, the plates were in the cabinet, the kitchen counter was clean and shinning, the steak was ready and was getting fried, the mashed potato was done and the salad was ready. Now for the hard part- going to Mr. Cooper.

I tossed away my apron and headed up to his room. Raising my knuckled I knocked on the door.

"What?" came a arrogant and bored voice.

"Well, in case you care, the dinner's ready." I said making it sound as rude as it could and walked back down the stairs into the kitchen. My new found anger bubbling inside me. I served an equal amount of food in both the plates and sat down, starting to eat my own share.

Then, Chad walked in the room, roughly pulling chair and sat opposite me. Again, no one spoke. Until-

"What's this Monroe?" he asked as he held a broccoli in his fork.

"Its called broccoli Pooper and its good for health." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I am not eating this Monroe, make it again." He said pushing the plate towards me. My blood started boiling.

"Listen to this very carefully Cooper, I am _not_ making this again!" I shouted.

"Did you just say no to CDC?" he said with a shocked expression.

"Yes, exactly." I smirked as I gulped down the last bit let on my plate.

"I am not eating this." He screeched as I deposited my place in the sink.

"News flash Cooper, I don't care!" I shouted as I headed towards my room. Banging close my door I sat in doing the breathing exercise yet again. _I'm gonna need to do that a lot…_

* * *

><p><strong>*wince* better not visit the Coopers' today, its got a quiet dense atmosphere. Review and tell me how the chapter was! <strong>_  
><em>


	8. What's up with Mr Cooper?

**Okay so 2 months are up since our two favorite characters turned their own lives upside down. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"That should get a little cheesier." Tawni pointed out as we both check out our latest sketch.

"Yeah, I think that'd do the trick. So how about 'I am equivalent to the Empty Set when you are not with me.'?" I said as I thought of some cheesy lines.

"Yeah…. But we should keep a look for more." She replied.

"So Random cast, report to your respective stage." Boomed Marshal's voice from the speaker, it was time for our rehearsal.

(After an hour)

"Okay, that's enough for today. Nico, get those lines done tomorrow, Grady, expressions please, Zora, Tawni and Sonny, you're doing good, keep it up." Marshal said as we finished the rehearsal for the day and exited the room. Just then, somebody tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, Sonny?" someone said in a nervous voice as I turned around. James Conroy.

"Hey, that was a great rehearsal." He said casually as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you here for Conroy?" I said with venom in my voice.

"I want to talk to you…. Please?" he said with puppy dog eyes. I did not want to get humiliated or anything in front of everyone so I finally gave in and let him into my dressing room.

"You have a minute." I said as I folded my hands on my chest and glared at him.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry about that night. I- I was a fool, after breaking up I realized how much it hurt. Just give me one more chance, please?" he said nervously. Anger flared through me.

"You! Do you even know what you did? You broke my heart, James; you crushed it breaking it into a hundred pieces. It was our anniversary for god's sake! I was expecting at least a good dinner or something romantic and-and you… and because of you James bloody Conroy, I got married to Chad Dylan Cooper! It was all because of you." I said, panting, as I had shouted all this.

"You m-married Chad?" he said disbelievingly, horror depicted on his face.

"Well, not on my own will, I got drunk badly and married him. Now the court has ordered us to stay married for 6 whole months and if we can manage making this marriage work, then the court will grant us our divorce." I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"But, nothing would have happened if you didn't break my heart, I wouldn't have gotten drunk and wouldn't have married a jerk and would not have to live with him for 6 bloody months!" I shouted the last part as angry tears rolled down my cheeks faster and faster. James looked somewhat devastated.

"Sonny, I… I'm sorry for whatever I did. It was really my fault and I admit it. I'm sorry I got you in such a mess. I'm a jerk. Sonny, if-if you give me a second chance, maybe I can help you with this situation you are stuck in. Please Sonny, you know how much I love you." He said as he took my hands in his and there were no sparks as those crazy fan fiction writers write **(A/N: We are NOT crazy missy!)**. But I knew I loved him. I looked into his eyes and finally gave in.

"Just one, fine?" I said as I looked at him. He grinned and cupped my face.

"Fine." He whispered as he wiped away my tears, I smiled at his care for me. He leaned in and kissed me full in the mouth. _I don't need the sparks, this is enough for me. _ I snaked my hands around his neck and wove my fingers through his brown hair. _Ah… finally some happiness…_

Chad's POV

"Where the bloody hell is this girl?" I cursed as I paced the reception. It's her fault we'll be late now. Angry, I set off to find her. I'm sure she is planning for some stupid revenge. What does she think of herself?

"Blondie, where is your best friend? We were supposed to leave at 5 and she is still not here." I said frustrated. She just smirked.

"Wait a minute Pooper…" she put her hand in her pockets, seemed to be searching something.

"Nope, I don't have her in my pockets. Go search for yourself." She smirked and walked away, fueling my anger and restlessness.**(A/N: That was one of the things my classmates did, quiet annoying but fun to yell at saying "That is so 4th grade!")** I decided to check her dressing room. Cursing under my breath, I walked the hallway. Finally, I reached the dressing room. Opening the door I stepping in and looked around and saw something.

James Conroy was kissing Sonny. And from what it looked, she was kissing him back. He had his arms around her waist while her hands were around his neck; they looked too engrossed in each other to register my presence. Just then, some weird feeling surged through my chest. Quickly I walked out and closed the door silently behind me. The weird feeling was becoming more intense. I felt the urge to walk back into the dressing room and push Conroy away from Sonny.

What's happening to me? _Did you ever think that you could be…um...what should I say…Jealous? _What? Jealous? Me? Of who? _James Conroy Chad… the guy who has his lips attached to you wife's. _What? No! And she is my wife just legally; we have no feelings for each other. And who are you anyway to argue with me? _I am you conscience Chad. And I know that you have a soft spot for that girl in your heart. _What rubbish! Just shut up and go away!

I shook my head and sat on one of the chairs in the lobby, trying to stop such weird thoughts from entering my head by reading a random magazine. Finally, after about half an hour, Sonny appeared with James. I did not look up from my magazine, trying to look as if I did not notice.

"So, I'll meet you later?" James said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yeah." Sonny sighed as he smiled and walked out of the studio. Then _finally_ noticing me she stood in front of me.

"Shall we go?" she asked in a trying-to-be-stern voice. I looked up to see her face tinted pink, her lips red and swollen and her hair ruffled a little. The feeling came back again, but I pushed it aside as a voice at the back of my head rang- _I told you…you're jealous. _

I got up and we walked out of the studio to the car. I opened the door for her and then walked to the driver's seat and pulled the car out of the parking lot. I drove in silence as the feeling came back, mixed with another odd feeling. _Merlin save…_

I glanced at Sonny from the corner of my eye to find her smiling idiotically while looking out of the window. A groan escaped my mouth under my breath and my grip around the steering wheel tightened turning my knuckles white. _Damn, what is happening to me?_

As we pulled into my garage, I got out of the car not caring to open the her door and dashed into the house leaving the door open for her. Splashing some cold water on my face, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"What is happening to me?" I groaned to myself. Taking a cold shower and changing into comfortable clothes, I walked down to the kitchen since it was my turn today. I cleaned up the counter and when it came to washing the dishes, I broke three of them. When the cleaning was done, I turned to the cooking. Finally when everything was done I set up the plates and headed to call Sonny for the dinner.

"Yes?" came her voice as I knocked. I opened the door and avoided looking at her.

"The dinner is ready." I grunted and left, not waiting for her answer.

"Hey." She said as she entered the kitchen. I had already started eating. She came and sat opposite me and started eating too, casting a glance at me every minute. Stuffing everything in my mouth I gulped it down and depositing my plate in the sink I went up my room. I need some sleep…

Sonny's POV

Finishing the last bit of food remaining on my plate and depositing the plate in the sink, I went up to my room. After doing all my before bed stuff (brushing, washing the face, etc) I slumped down on my bed. Today was a great day. And even Chad did not argue with me! Well he did not say a word to me. He seems upset.

Wonder what's with him. When we left from the studio, he did not say a single word, he even avoided looking at me. When we got back home, he did not even open the door for me and dashed off to his room.

I even heard plates breaking when he was doing the cleaning, and right now, at the dinner, he didn't wait for me to start eating. He never did that till now. And again he dashed back to his room. Something's up with him. His eyes showed some weird emotion which I could not make out. But wait a minute, why do I even care about him? He's just a jerk, I don't care about him. _But you do, deep inside somewhere…_ Oh shut up you stupid conscience.

I turned off the lights and pulled on the covers, snuggling into them.

Author's POV

She turned off the lights and pulled on the covers, snuggling into them. As soon as she closed her eyes, she slipped into a deep slumber dreaming of a certain pair of green eyes. But something weird happened, the color of those eyes slowly changed and turned into a deep oceanic blue…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You really are jealous...<strong>

**Chad: I am not! I just ate bad potatoes that day.**

**Me: Yeah, keep saying that to yourself Cooper...**

**Chad: But whatever made you keep that Conroy jerk as her boyfriend.**

**Me: He was the suitable for the role, plus, you hate him. Piece of cake isn't it? Now Chad, will you please ask for reviews?**

**Chad: Promise to make a fool of Conroy in front of a crowd?**

**Me: Done.**

**Chad: Please review for this lame story and put it on an alert to catch James Conroy's big embarrassment!**

**Me: You're such a jerk...**

**Chad: You're welcome!**


	9. Weird Couple

**Okay guys, this is the next Chapter and it is Chapter number 9! Yes, I finally did do the efforts of counting. Anyway, please excuse my 'randomness' I'm quiet crazy. I just wanted to say thank you all for all those awesome reviews you've given me till now, I hope to get more with this Chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chad's POV (5 months over)<p>

Right now, I'm in my dressing room, snogging my co-star (the character Chloe), Chealse McGuire.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she snuggled closer to me. I figured out that I needed some good snogging. My mind won't get haunted by those weird thoughts then. Just then, there was a knock on the door and we broke apart.

"We're going for lunch, you coming?" Skylar (the one who plays Devon) called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah… I'll be there in 5 minutes." I called as I straightened the tie and combed my hair back to perfection. Then, when we were both done with our fixing of clothes and hair, we got out joining the other cast. When we reached the cafeteria, we took our usual seats and the lunch lady brought us our food. My eyes scanned the room to find Sonny and James sitting alone at a table in the corner, with their fingers intertwined. The feeling came back again and I shifted my gaze to Chealse who was sitting beside me.

_Stop saying that to yourself Chad, you know you don't even like this girl. You just want her to distract you from your lovely wife… _Shut up you stupid conscience, I know myself better than you and I don't like Sonny, I love Chealse. But somehow, even in my mind, that thought seemed unfit. I pushed aside the thoughts and concentrated on my steak.

(5 o'clock in the evening- time to go home!)

"So, I'll meet you in the evening?" I asked as Chealse nodded in response before walking away. We had just planned for a dinner date. I checked my watch to find that is was 5 o'clock already. I bid everybody goodbye as I walked out of the Mack Falls stage and headed to So Random. I opened the door of Sonny and Blondie's dressing room to find James and Sonny standing, facing each other arguing about something.

"But why tomorrow? Can't they give you a week's notice?" Sonny whined. I figured out that it'd be a good choice to leave these lovebirds alone, but somehow, my body refused to listen.

"Ahem." I coughed unknowingly gaining attention from the couple.

"Hey Chad, long time no see bro! How are you?" James asked as he shook hands with me.

"I'm fine. Sorry for interrupting, I think you were in the middle of something." I said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, no, it was nothing. Actually, you can help me explain." James said smiling wide at me.

"Why? Whats the matter?" I said in a confused tone taking a step into the room.

"Well, I've got to go for work to NYC tomorrow, and you know how it is." He said.

"Oh, I see… that's no matter Monroe, its just NYC. He's not going to New Zealand or anything." I said looking at Sonny.

"Just NYC? Cooper, if you know, it is in the other part of America." She said folding her hands over her chest.

"Well, yeah, you're right. How many days are you going for?" I asked James.

"2 weeks, I'll leave today and come back on next to next Saturday." He stated.

"Oh c'mon Monroe, it's just 2 weeks, your boyfriend is not going forever!"

"Yeah but, what would you feel if Chealse goes away to NYC for a week?" she asked sternly. _Stupid cute…_

"Ah- got me there. You know what? Have a good romantic dinner tonight, cuddle and all, that works." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." James exclaimed.

"Wait, how about we have a double date? I mean, you and Chealse and me and Sonny. At your house, if you don't mind." He said in a tone as if he had just made the greatest suggestion. Pfft… jerk…

"Yeah sure. No problem." I agreed. Then my watch beeped, reminding me that it was now 5:30.

"Umm… Sonny, we need to get going." I said nervously looking at her. She nodded in response, collecting her purse. After pecking James on the lips, she followed me out of the room and to the car. I texted Chealse informing her about the change in plan. To my surprise, she immediately agreed.

(7 o' clock- the date's on)

"Blue or green? Hmm… let's see…" I observed the two ties in front of me for a while and then settled on wearing the blue one. Then running the brush for the last time through my hair, I finished my dressing up. I took quite a less time than usual, just an hour.

"Bloody hell." I heard Sonny swear from the next door. Amused, I decided to check out the reason. I walked out of the room to find her door wide open revealing her with her back at the door, in a neat red evening dress. **(A/N: The short one, not a gown.) **It had a black ribbon around the waist, which was untied and had spaghetti sleeves. But that was not what startled me.

She had pulled her hair over her shoulder exposing her bare back and was trying to zip the dress, which she was apparently failing at and was muttering curses under her breath. I chuckled under my breath and decided to help.

"May I?" I asked, surprising her as she turned around faster than even the speed of light, her eyes wide in horror and embarrassment.

"Ch-Chad." She gasped looking at me as I smirked. I walked towards her, her face still horror-struck. I walked around her so that she had her back at me. Then clutching the tiny zipper in my index and thumb finger, I slowly moved it upwards zipping the dress close. _Mmm…she smells like vanilla…_

"Th-Thanks." She stuttered. I felt my cheeks burn a little. _Ah… love…_Oh shut up!

"Would you, tie the ribbon also, please?" she said timidly as I started the walk away. I smiled and walked back around her pulling the ribbon tight around her waist and tying it in a bow.

"You look beautiful." The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them, embarrassed, I tried to show no reaction.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." She said, blushing. My heart soured. _And you say I'm an idiot, what are you doing now? _I'm doing nothing, and didn't I tell you to shut up already? Just then, the bell rang. I went down to get it.

"Hey bro." James said as he gave me a bro-hug. **(A/N: I don't know what to call that thing the guys always do.) **Then leading him inside the house, I found him searching for something.

"The thing you're searching for is upstairs, second level, 2nd door to the left." I stated simply as he winked at me and rushed upstairs. The earlier feeling came back to me. I mentally slapped myself and headed to the kitchen helping myself with some cookies. Just after a while, James and Sonny entered the living room. I paid no notice. Then the bell rang again.

"I'll get it." I said as I walked towards the door. Opening it to find Chealse outside.

"Hey Chea-oomph!" she attacked my lips as soon as I opened the door. I didn't like it when she did this, it seemed too desperate. And her grasp was so strong, that I couldn't even pull away. Finally she pulled apart.

Sonny's POV

Chealse came in and kissed Chad full in the mouth. I looked away from the scene as a strange feeling crept over me. _Somebody is jealous…_

"Hey Chaddy!" she giggled as I stifled as chuckle at the mention of his nickname.

"Hey Cheals, c'mon in." he stepped aside to allow her entrance.

"Okay, now let us do the introduction first." Chad announced.

"Chealse, this is Sonny Monroe, my so-called wife and her boyfriend James Conroy." He said as Chealse shook hands with James and engulfed me in a sudden bone cracking hug.

"And James, this is my so-called husband Chad Dylan Cooper and his sweet girlfriend Chealse McGuire." I introduced as Chealse giggled. _Sweet? Right, then that means the trolls must be real... God, I can't believe, I just called Chealse sweet, hilarious. _

"Nice to meet you lady." James acknowledged and all Chealse did was- giggle.

"Cool, now should we order the food now or later?" Chad asked.

"Now, I guess. How about Chinese?" James suggested as we all nodded.

After about an hour of chatting and laughing and cracking jokes, finally, the food arrived. Fried rice, wonton soup, bang bang ji, cheng du chicken and last, but the best, fortune cookies. When everybody had done with their appetizers and main courses, it was the time for the dessert.

"Time for the desserts" I announced as I pulled out the bag of fortune cookies. Each one of us took a cookie. I cracked mine open and put it in my mouth, then pulled out the strip of paper.

'Your Mr. Right is just in front of you, just look up and you'll see.' It said. I gulped down the cookie and stared at the strip. What did it mean? I looked up. Chad was sitting in front of me looking at his strip with a confused expression.

"What does it say?" James asked looking at me. I was not going to read the real one to him, so I decided to change the words.

"Your Mr. Right is sitting just beside you, turn around and you'll see." I said, acting of reading it out. Then I quickly, slipped the strip onto the couch.

"Mine says, 'You'll have to go away for a while', so true." He said folding it and keeping it in his pocket.

"Mine says, that I'll get a huge amount of money in a few days. What does your say?" Chealse giggled tugging at Chad's arm. Chad still stared at his strip, confused.

"You'll be a huge star in no time. Pfft… I already am!" he said as he slipped the strip in his pocket. Somehow, I had a feeling that he was lying. His eyes said so.

"Another one?" James asked as we all took one cookie each. I cracked open mine, put it in my mouth and pulled out the strip.

'Lucky you! You have a blue eyed, blonde haired knight in a shinning convertible waiting for you.' It said. My cheeks burned and I looked up slightly. The only male with blonde hair and blue eyes that I knew of was Chad Dylan Cooper. I quickly slipped away the strip. I looked up just in time to find Chad silently, pushing away the strip.

"Another one?" I said picking up another cookie followed by the others. _Please be something different…please be something different…_ I cracked the cookie, putting it in the mouth and pulling out the strip. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them.

'Don't worry, the one you love, loves you back.' It read. I groaned under my breath and slipped it away. I looked around to find James smirking at the strip, Chealse giggling (does she ever do anything else?) and Chad muttering under his breath putting away the strip. What did those strips mean? Could they be… true?

I gulped and looked up at Chad. He isn't bad though. I mean, he is handsome, smart, cunning, has a sense of humor and he is also polite to me nowadays. It wasn't a big problem though. Whoa! Wait a sec, Alison Monroe! You have a boyfriend, James Conroy, remember? I snapped out of my daze.

"I should leave now, it is 11, I need to get ready for tomorrow. I've got the packing to do. I'm sorry Sonny." He said looking at me apologetically as he got up.

"Its okay…" I said kissing him as we both smiled.

"Even I should go Chad, I've got to be home by 12." Chealse said getting up too.

"Can I drop you?" James offered as we all walked towards the door.

"Sure, thanks." She said and- giggled. _Okay now, stop that or I'd puke right here. _They both sat in James' car and drove away. I walked up the stairs and into my room, changed into my pajamas and did my brushing and washing the face chores. I lay in my bed, tossing and turning, to find a comfortable spot. After about a million tries, I gave up. I wasn't falling asleep this soon. It was dark outside, I decided to watch the TV for sometime. As I walked down the last step and tripped over something. Caught off guard, I fell onto the floor with a loud bang.

"Ow." I moaned caressing my ankle which seemed to have twisted. Just then, the lights went up and loud footsteps rushed down the steps.

"Sonny." Chad gasped as he rushed downwards and knelt down beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern and worry evident in his eyes. Why is he worried? He doesn't care about me… does he?

"I'm fine." I groaned as pain shot through my ankle. I bit my lip.

"You hurt your ankle, didn't you?" he said in a worried tone. I just nodded, biting my lip. He hooked one of his hands below my knees and the other around my back, picking me up bridal style. I coiled my arms around his neck for support.

He walked over to the couch, putting me down, gently. Then bringing some ointment from the kitchen cabinet he sat down at my foot, applying it to the exact point where it was hurting, very gently.

"You probably won't be able to sleep, with the pain. So, wanna watch a movie? I'll join you if you want." He offered sincerely.

"Sure." I smiled as he got up careful enough not to hurt me, and scanned the DVD rack.

"Action, Romantic, Horror or Comedy?" he asked, turning to me.

"Horror." I replied, I was really in the mood of a scare. Not that I wanted to jump into his arms or anything.

"The Maze would do?" he asked as I nodded in response. He inserted the disc and taking the remote, walked back towards the couch.

Then moving the coffee table aside, he pulled the couch open so that it formed into a bed. He went up and brought us blankets and arranged the cushions in a comfortable position behind us. Picking me up again, he turned me turned me 90 degrees and laid a blanket on me. Then settling himself in, he started the movie.

Sitting so close to him felt somewhat comfortable and safe. I mentally slapped myself for thinking so and concentrated on the movie.

'_The palace is haunted by two souls' warned the caretaker of the palace. _

'_What rubbish! We stayed there all night yesterday.' said Stephen._

I had never seen this movie, but heard about it being a great one. I looked up at Chad and he seemed unaffected by anything.

"Don't hesitate to jump onto me if you're scared." He said not looking at me. I turned away to hide my blush. _God! Why am I blushing? _Turning back to the movie, I engrossed myself in it.

_The three men entered the chamber to cast a temporary spell on the entrance of the haunted room to stop the ghost from entering the palace. _

_Just then, the door was thrown open from the inside of the haunted room and banged against the walls. _

'_Who are you?' came a hoarse voice of a lady, the ghost. A shadow of the lady fell upon their feet, _

Scared, I seized Chad's arm hand hugged it. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth. He tugged his hand out of my grasp and put in around me.

"I don't want my hand to go numb." He whispered. Not caring who he was, I dug my face in his shoulder.

_The maid let out a ear piercing scream. Everybody in the palace came running. _

'_She-she was standing right there.' she pointed her sweaty finger to an open window._

'_Horrible as anything. She was se-searching for something.' The maid choked in fear. _

'_Who-' Stephen started but was cut off as a pot clattered to the floor on its own. _

'_What was that?' he muttered as he took a step inside the dark living room. Just then, Laura pulled him back as a huge grandfather clock came crashing down to the place he was standing just a second ago._

_Stephen and Ariana walked back to their room cautiously. Ariana gasped in horror as she found her video camera smashed and broken on the floor._

'_Who is doing this Stephen?' she shivered in fear._

I dug my face deeper into his shoulder, placing my face in the crook of his neck. I could smell his cologne, the aroma soothed me a little. He put his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It was an extremely comfortable position, and I admit that I enjoyed snuggling into him.

_The psychiatrist and Stephen ran to the chamber at full speed. They dashed into a room to find the wooden swing there swinging back and forth madly and blood dripped from its edge. The blood was smeared on the floor as if somebody who was bleeding was dragged on it leading to a locked closet. _

_They counted 3 and broke open the door to find Stephen's cousin Daphne lying there, bleeding furiously._

I flinched at the sight of the wounded girl and the blood dripping from her ivory blonde hair, coloring them red. I curled myself in Chad's lap. Yes, I had scooted so close, that I was finally on his lap.

'_She has multiple personality disorder Stephan. It is Ariana who is the ghost. She got so involved in Isabella's painful life story that she started thinking herself as Isabella.' The psychiatrist explained._

'_I don't believe you. Prove it.' Stephen demanded angrily._

'_Okay, go and refuse her about going to that Fashion Show and when she transforms herself, called her with all your love and might.' The psychiatrist said._

'_Fine.' Stephen agreed angrily and walked back to his room to find his wife fully dressed up._

'_Hey Stephen.' she acknowledged him._

'_Ariana, you are not going for the Fashion Show.' _

'_But-'_

'_No! I. Said. No!' Stephen said sternly. Suddenly her expressions turned from sad to angry. Her eyes hardened and showed only hatred. _

'_So you won't let me go, huh? You'll see… I'll kill you on the full moon of March and you'll see!' She cried as she lifted the heaviest bed in the palace in just one hand, fuming with anger. _

'_Ariana!' Stephen cried loudly as I lone tear formed in his eye. His wife snapped back to reality and the bed dropped to the floor with a loud thump. _

I shivered with fear as Chad pulled me closer to him. Slowly, as the movie progressed, I felt my eye lids getting heavier and finally dropping completely as everything went black as I slipped into deep slumber.

Bright sunlight pierced my eyes as I winced. I kept my eyes closed and laid there, awake. The pillow below my head was exceptionally comfortable. It was of the right hardness and the right warmth. It rose and fell slowly. Wait a minute, no pillow does that!

I snapped open my eyes to find myself sleeping in the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper and my head on his chest. His arm gently wound around my waist. I look up at his face, he looked so cute! My lips curled into a smile. His blonde hair, ruffled, fell very cutely on his forehead almost hiding his eyebrows.

Though, however much I wanted to get out of his grasp, couldn't do it. My body refused to do so. It felt incredibly safe and comfortable in his arms, I dare admit this, but even James didn't make me feel like this.

He stirred, pulling me closer to him. The warmth of his body was overwhelming. I decided on getting back to sleep. Laying my cheek back down on his chest, hearing the soft thumping of his heart, it dozed back to sleep. After all, there was no harm in sleeping in your own husband's arms!

* * *

><p><strong>No harm in sleeping in your own husband's arms! Oh no, there is no problem at all, Sonny... ;)<strong>

**Anyway, I hope Priyadarshan won't mind me borrowing his awesome movie for a while and also editing it a bit. The horror movie 'Mr. and Mrs. Cooper' were watching is actually a Bollywood horror-comedy movie- 'Bhool Bhulaiya' and when you translate Bhool Bhulaiya into English, it turns into 'Maze'. It's a great movie, worth a watch... **

**Please review and tell me how the chapter was... I really would love that!  
><strong>


	10. Getting Closer

Sonny's POV

"Whoa." I almost slipped as I entered the house from my shopping. Today is Sunday and today, I'm gonna just enjoy. I walked up to my room depositing my shopping bags in there and made myself a cup of coffee. I went up to the balcony and sat there sipping on the coffee.

Walking back into the kitchen, I washed the cup and put it back in its place. Deciding to watch the TV, I turned to the living room. As I walked in, I looked around to find Chad sleeping on the couch in an awkward position shivering from the November cold. A rug lay at the foot of the sofa; it looked like he had used it as a blanket. I chuckled under my breath as I picked up the rug. Gently I laid it over him, my face just a foot above his. Then I made a mistake.

I looked down at him. He looked like an angel, his hair ruffled and the sunlight fell on his skin making it glow. For that moment, I forgot that I had a boyfriend. I forgot everything. It was just me and him. I dipped my head closer and closer to his, not being able to stop myself. Closer and closer and closer and finally, our lips met. His lips were as soft as anything and they made electricity flow through my spine.

Then I came back to reality. I pulled away and quickly walked out of the room. What was that? Why did I do that? Thank God, he was asleep. What was that? I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't have done that! I paced my room feeling incredibly embarrassed.

I decided to read some Fanfictions. I opened my laptop and started searching for a good Fanfic. Finally, I found a good Dramione fanfic. **(A/N: No offense to all the Ron-Hermione fans. I just think Draco and Hermione would have been a better pair. I just love the idea of 'forbidden love' and 'opposites attract'.)**

'_Draco's POV_

_I stand hunched over the sink in the girls lavatory inhabited with Moaning Myrtle. I splash cold water up on my face cooling myself down from the stress. The bathroom door slams open; as I spin around I pill my wand out of my pocket. Granger freeze in place, her eye red and tears streaking her face. I slide my wand back in my pocket and hunch back down over the sink. Her footsteps echo through the lavatory as she approaches me. I turn to face her and look down into her deep brown eyes._

_My heart begins to beat rapidly as I wipe the tears from her cheeks. She grabs my hand lightly and pulls me close to her as she sobs. The feeling that someone needs me is overwhelming as I run my pale fingers through her curls of brown hair. She looks up at me and I caress her cheek. I lean down slightly brushing my lips with hers…'_

I shut my laptop as my mind fills with images from some time ago. I closed my eyes and slump back into the chair.

"No,no,no,no,no….." I muttered as the images refused to go away from my mind, slowly, I fell asleep.

"Hey! Shut up and let me go, this hurts I tell you so-" my phone rang, waking me up in the process. I checked to find a random unknown number calling, so I hung up.

I walked downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee again to wake me up. I walked down the stairs rather slowly and finally reached the landing. The couch, where Chad had been sleeping was now empty. I walked into the kitchen to find him there.

"Hey." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, want some coffee?" he asked as he turned to me.

"Sure" I said searching the cabinet for some cookies. When he had done with adding the coffee to water, he turned around and gave me an evil smirk.

"What?" I asked as he walked around the counter to where I was standing, barely a foot distance between us.

"Tell me honestly Monroe, what were you thinking?" he asked as mischief played in his oceanic blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You, by what you did earlier this afternoon." He said cheekily. Realization struck me. But how did he know, he was asleep.

"I still don't know what you are talking about Cooper." I decided to act dumb.

"Oh c'mon, I was not asleep Monroe, I know what you did." He said looking at me straight in the eyes. What the… he was not asleep?

"What?" I said in a confused tone, heart beating faster than ever. He scoffed and then leaned in. He stopped, his lips inches above mine. He let them hover there for some time and then leaned in more, turning his head slightly so that his cheek touched my mine. I could feel his cold breath on my neck and ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Why did you kiss me Monroe? Don't you dare deny that." his voice turned husky and his breath tickled my neck. I felt my knees go weak. He pulled back again, so that his face was at inches from mine. His oceanic orbs looking deeply into my eyes.

"I… I was practicing how to kiss James. I should be perfect then, right? And since you are my husband, there is no harm rehearsing with you." I said not looking in his eyes. _Practicing? What are you? Grady? _

"Oh really… okay then." He said in a husky tone. Then to my surprise, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips and quickly pulled away.

"I need to practice too, for Chealse. No harm in practicing on my own wife is it?" he said mischievously. I was not going to let him win this. And I kissed him and pulled away as quickly.

"James." I smirked looking at him shocked face.

"Chealse." He said as he kissed me again.

"James."

"Chealse."

"James."

"Chealse"

"Jam-oomph" This time he kissed me full on the lips and did not pull away. I wanted to push him away but, something happened. I did not feel like pulling away. It was the best feeling of the world. I swear I could feel fireworks going on in my head.

"Chad…" a moan escaped my mouth as his lips moved perfectly over mine.

Sparks flew as he deepened the kiss. Every thought in my mind got washed away. I forgot about James, I forgot about my rivalry with Chad, about our frenemy-ship, everything. All I wanted was him, I clutched handful of his shirt and pulled in closer. His hands cupped my face sending sparks. His tongue licked my lip as I granted it entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. He moved his hands and circled them around my waist.

There was anger, anxiousness, eagerness, passion and also, I dare say, love in that kiss. Neither of us seemed to want to pull away. But then, the doorbell rang loudly, snapping us back to reality. We pulled away rather roughly, jumping away from each other. I stumbled as I ran to open the door, my mind buzzing with thoughts.

"Hello Mam. We are the Girl Scout, would you like to buy some cookies please?" a little girl in pink uniform said as her friend offered me a box of cookies.

"Sure, how much is it?" I asked, smiling.

"2 dollars Mam." The girl said happily.

"Here, 5 dollars. Keep the change and go buy yourself some candy." I said handing her the money. The girls thanked me and skipped away. I walked back to the kitchen to find Chad sitting on the dinning table sipping at his cup of coffee while mine lay on the opposite side.

"Umm… want some… ah… cookies?" I asked trying not to stutter.

"Yeah." He said, not looking at me. I opened the pack of cookies and sat on the opposite side. We both ate silently not daring to look at the other.

"Umm… S-Sonny?" Chad said as he cautiously looked up.

"Yeah, Chad?" I replied glancing at him.

"Whatever happened right now… I… lets just forget it fine? It never happened." He said nervously.

"Yeah… that'd be better." I agreed finally looking at him.

"I- I'm going over to Tawni, I'll be back by… 8. She'll drop me here." I said as I washed my cup.

"Okay. I'll be home anyway." He said forcing a smile. I returned it and ran up to my room to get dressed.

Chad's POV

I heard a faint click as Sonny closed the main door and left for Tawni's. I tried to read my fan mails, trying to push away the early events from my mind; failing miserably. Finally giving up I shut my laptop and put it aside. Calming myself with deep breaths, I sat at the edge of my bed with my elbows resting on my knees and clutching my head.

"Just forget it…" I mumured trying to clear my mind.

Lately, I've been having this weird… weird feelings towards this girl living in the room across mine. I don't know what they are. But they are really annoying.

I decided to do tidy my room to distract myself. I arranged the bed properly, put back the brushes in the dressing table drawer and folded the clothes which had from laundry. Finally, I went to my suit which lay on an arm chair from the night of the double date.

As I picked up the blazer, a crumbled mess of paper fell down on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It was actually three thin strips crumbled together. I carefully separated them, knowing what there were.

'_However much you do deny, that brunette with chocolate brown eyes is person you truly love.' _ The first strip said.

'_The one you love is just in front of you.'_ I remember risking a glance towards Sonny.

'_You'll kiss the love of your life just day after tomorrow.' _Now this one had go me wondering. I would not be kissing anyone today since Chealse is out of town and its weekend and I plan to relax in my own house.

Realization struck me. Totally scaring and stunning me. _But it can be. I mean, this wasn't for real. Just a mistake. This probably doesn't count. They meant something else…didn't they?_

There was a sudden increase in my heart beat. The earlier events played in my mind. _She was amazing though, no offence if it really did mean this. _I shook my head violently. _No Chad! Snap out of it! She isn't the 'love of your life' thing. What happened that night and today between you two was just a mistake. Just a filthy, stupid, disgusting, (amazing) mistake…just a mistake. Yeah…_

I decided to take a shower and then helped myself with some pizza before heading to bed. My mind was still buzzing with thoughts.

"Snap out of it." I shouted at myself, covering my head with a pillow. Soon I drifted into sleep and absent mindedly dreamt of Sonny and her stupid cute-ness.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this chapter in mind even then when I had written not a word of this story. I really was looking forward to write this one, cause I really enjoyed writing this. <strong>

**The Dramione fanfic up there is a really amazing one (I'm quiet [a lot] addicted to them). Here's the link- **

.net/s/6908569/1/Granger

**please please please Favorite and Review that one, its not mine, but its really amazing.**

**And also, please review this chapter awesome readers! I might not be able to reply, I'm having a busy time. My school's starting next to next week so... I guess you can understand... Anyway review please!  
><strong>


	11. Geruld Monroe's Inspection

**Thank you so much all the amazing readers for sending me all those awesome reviews! This chapter is specially dedicated to you guys. I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"Hey! Shut up and let me go, this hurts I told you so-" my phone rang as I ran to it and check the caller id…. Mum…

"Hey mum." I greeted as I answered the call.

"Hey darling, how are you?" my mom asked from the other end.

"I'm fine mum." I said in a perky voice. _No you're not you liar! You're in love…_I blushed at the thought but pushed it aside.

"We're back in LA!" Mom said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh cool… wait, you said we. Oh my! Dad's come to LA? That's awesome!" I almost jumped with excitement.

"Yes he is. Anyway, honey, I wanted to ask you something." Mom said nervously.

"Ask away, go on."

"Well, hon, I was thinking if we could come to you from dinner sometime." She said cautiously.

"Oh sure. No problem!" I said cheerfully.

"Actually, hon, your dad wants to inspect Chad, if he's a good guy to live with." She said.

"But mom, I'm not going to stay married with him forever."

"I know that. But since you are living with him, alone, your dad just wants to make sure you are safe there."

"Mom, Chad won't try anything with me, I assure you of that."

"I know that, I tried to persuade your dad about that. But he wanted to confirm it for himself, since he had heard a lot about Chad's playboy image. I thought a dinner would be a good occasion."

"Fine. How about tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sure." She agreed and then after a little more casual conversation, we hung up. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sonny, the dinner's ready." Came Chad's voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I called back and then setting my phone to charge, I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey." I greeted, sitting down opposite him as he smiled in response. After a while of silence, I decided to break the ice.

"Umm… Chad?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah." He replied, glancing at me.

"Well, my parents are back in LA and they want to have a dinner with us. Here." I broke the news.

"Sure, no problem." He said smiling at me.

"Ah… Actually the motive behind it is that my dad wants to inspect you." I informed nervously.

"Why?" he wore a confused expression.

"To check if you are a good guy for me." I replied.

"But, we're married for just name sake. We're not gonna _stay_ married."

"Yeah, they know that. He wants to check if you are safe, you know, since, I'm living with you, alone." I looked down embarrassed to say that.

"You know I'm not gonna try anything with you!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I know. Mom told that to dad. But, he wants to confirm for himself. He won't believe until he sees for himself, he's heard a lot about your playboy image." I informed.

"But- fine. When are they coming?" he groaned.

"Tomorrow." I replied.

"Fine." He said.

"Don't be angry." I said cautiously.

"I'm not, I understand him. If I had a daughter, I wouldn't leave her in the hands of a playboy myself." He smirked. _Aw… how sweet…_

"Thanks." I blushed. Quickly finishing the dinner, I went up back to my room and informed my mom about the conversation between me and Chad earlier. She said that she knew and had no doubt that I was safe with him.

(next day- getting ready)

"Hmm…" I looked at the dresses lying on the bed thinking. Blue or black?

"Only one way, Eenie Meenie Miney…" I started chanting and chose the blue one. _Good choice, it matches with his eyes… deep oceanic blue…_ I mentally slapped myself for thinking so and went into the bathroom, dressing up. I let my hair fall down freely. Finally, I was done. Then, the doorbell rang, and I walked downstairs to open it. I signaled Chad to come over. I opened the door to bring my parents into view.

"Hey mum." I said as I hugged her. Then she turned to Chad and hugged him, as he greeted her.

"Dad!" I exclaimed before hugging him also. He let out a low chuckle.

"Hey Princess, I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I replied. Pulling away I found Chad standing behind me smiling nervously.

"Um… Dad, this is Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad, this is my dad, Geruld Monroe." I introduced and they both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you sir." Chad said nervously.

"Nice to meet you too." My dad forced a smile and walked past him into the living room.

Chad looked at me, giving me a nervous and scared look. I nodded at him and walked into the living room.

"So… um… this is Chad's house." I said. _Think of something to talk, think, think…_

"You've got a really nice place to live Chad. I thought you'd be living in a mansion or something, but I prefer this place better." Mom said, trying to pull everyone into a conversation.

"Thanks you Mrs. Monroe. Actually, my parents live in a mansion, but that is in Chicago. They offered to buy me one but I don't like staying in such huge houses." Chad smiled, trying to speak casually. Everyone sat down and silence followed.

"You mentioned your parents stay in Chicago?" my father said sternly looking at Chad, who was sitting beside me.

"Yeah… its my hometown." He replied.

"I see… so you stay alone here in LA?" Dad inquired.

"Ah… yeah, I mean. I stay alone in this house, but I have a few relatives living in LA and also in other parts of California." Chad replied, trying hard not to stutter.

"Hmmm… so, you have no guardian staying close by?" my dad said in a stern tone. _He's not gonna leave Chad…oh this is not good…_

"I do have, my uncle, he lives just 2 blocks away. But he says I need no guardian, since I'm grown up. But my father insists on it." He said. _Oh no… why did he say that! _

Dad was quiet after that and muttered something 'Clever man, looking at his son…' my mom gave me a panicked expression signaling me to act fast.

"Okay, enough of talking, now let's eat." I said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm very hungry. C'mon, let me help you set up the table." My mom replied as we both quickly got up. I looked at Chad and he gave me a worried expression which said 'don't go!' I gave him a knowing smile saying 'It'll be all right' and walked into the dinning room with my mom. Once we were in the room, she broke off.

"He's in trouble." Mom said at once.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"He said he's alone here in LA. That gets him there." she whispered back furiously.

"It's not his fault though, Geruld is driving him there, poor Chad." My mum whispered as a blush rose to my cheeks.

We carried on our conversation and set the table. Finally, done with the arranging, we called in the men. Chad looked highly pleased as he entered the dinning room. He gave me a look which said wasn't-a-good-time-at-all in response of my confused expression. He sat beside me while mum and dad sat opposite to us. Everyone ate in silence.

"Sonny, did I tell you that your father is planning on sifting to LA." Mum said breaking the ice. I heard Chad wince under his breath which made me stifle a chuckle.

"No you didn't! That's great dad, when are you moving?" I exclaimed cheerfully, trying to keep the mood light.

"In about a month princess, before you'll be back." He said eyeing Chad suspiciously all the while. I could literally hear Chad's heard pounding loudly in his chest.

"Th-That's great dad." I said awkwardly as the boy beside me shivered under dad's gaze.

"Enough of us, how are the counciling sessions going for you two?" dad asked eyeing Chad. He wanted the answer from him. I gently kicked him under the table as he caught my attention and then turned to answer.

"Umm… Great. They say if we go on like this, they'll surely grant us our divorce." He stuttered in response. Dad just nodded and silence fell over us again.

"Desserts anyone?" I said as I changed everyone's empty plates with the Chocolate Fondant ones.

"So, Chad, I know I should have asked this before but, what do you do?" dad started sternly.

"I am an actor, sir. I act in a show, Mackenzie Falls. I'm the lead, sir." He said in a timid voice, looking anywhere but dad's eyes.

"I know that already, what else do you do?" dad asked in a irritated voice.

"B-Besides acting, I sing, sir. I- I'm a composer. But I like acting better so I concentrate on that." He replied in a small voice. I felt sorry for him, dad can be exceptionally stern sometimes. Right now, Chad looked like a scared, lost, puppy. _Aww…adorable. _Sonny snap out of it!

"I see." Dad nodded as if making some mental note.

"Geruld, I think we left something in the car. Lets go get it." Mum said giving dad a dangerous 'we-need-to-talk' look They both walked out of the room and Chad let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You okay?" I asked as he looked like he had just ran a kilometer.

"Not at all. No offense Monroe, but your dad is a freaking tiring guy." He sighed.

"Well don't act cunning around him and think a hundred times before answering even his simple questions and frame them properly. And lastly, don't ever question him." I warned.

"Fine, but I want a Chocolate Crunchy for this." He said as I let out a chuckle and agreed with him. After a few minutes, mum and dad returned.

"Chad, I'd like to talk to you. Alone." I swear I could feel Chad pass out beside me as dad said that 'alone'. Nodding, he led him to the backyard. As soon as they were gone, I turned to mum.

"Needed to tell him to be less stern. Poor Chad…" she sighed as she sat down beside me.

(half an hour later)

The two men returned back finally. Dad wore an annoyed, irritated and agitated expression while Chad's looked like he was about to cry.

"We must get going, Eliza" Dad said as mum and I got up.

"Well, nice to have you here, mum, dad." I said as they hugged me.

"Goodbye Chad, you're a great guy, remember that." Mum whispered as she hugged him. A small smile appeared on his face as he hugged her back.

"I had a great time Chad." Dad said shaking his hand.

"Same here, Mr. Monroe, sir." He said in a scared tone. They both sat in their car and drove away.

"Well done." I congratulated Chad for staying alive till the end.

"Chocolate Crunchy." He reminded in a tired voice.

"C'mon, grab your coat." I smiled pulled on my white cardigan. We drove silently to Morfin's Desserts which was the best dessert shop in Los Angeles.

We got out of the car and into the parlor.

"One Chocolate Crunchy and one Banana Delight." I set order to a girl who wouldn't stop staring at Chad.

"Carry-on or here, ma'm?" she asked, looking at the lost and tired Chad.

"Carry-on." I said as the girl handed me two cups not leaving her gaze from Chad all the while. I paid her the money and pulled him out of the parlor. The parlor had a beach outside it. We decided to eat our ice creams there. Enjoying the soft breeze and our respective ice creams, we started walking along the beach.

"Sorry for tonight, by the way." I said quietly.

"Sorry for what?" he cast me a confused expression.

"You know, my dad…"

"You don't need to be sorry for that. He was acting like simply a dad who was concerned about his daughter's safety." He smiled which I returned.

"Yeah, but he was a little to stern." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I accept that it was a little torture."

"A little, huh?" I scoffed.

"Fine, fine, a _lot_ torture." He admitted. Finally, finishing our ice cream, we reached home.

"Thanks for the night." I said turning to him. At once, he started laughing.

"What?" I was confused.

"You've got a ice cream-mustache." He chuckled as I put my hand on my lips.

"A little above, no, not there, here let me do it." He said as he touched my cheek. Electricity shot through me as soon as his hand touched my cheek. We both seemed to go into a daze. He moved his thumb over my lips.

Then something happened and we started leaning in. Closer and closer and closer. And finally, our lips met. His incredibly soft lips moved upon mine. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but I could still feel the fireworks in my head and the electricity that shot through me. As soon as it had started, it ended. Our cheeks flushed pink.

"Night Monroe." Chad said as he hurried into his room to hide his blush. I walked into my room and changed into pajamas. All the while thinking about the kiss, _What just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chad: I guess this lame little writer went off somewhere... I guess I've got to do her 'begging-for-the- reviews' thing. Except, I don't have to beg. My charming smile and CDC charm does it. <strong>

**So here it goes, review so I can know how this writer who claims she gets reviews for her work has done. Also, review and tell me how I did at the 'scared puppy' thing. I know I was amazing, but still. Please review! *smirks and winks***


	12. A Bad Good News

**Hey people! Its me again! Sorry that I left you with Chad yesterday, had to go to Tawni's. She said it was emergency so I rushed to her and found out the 'emergency' was that her nail was broken.**

**I'm sure Chad must have blabbered about him being awesome and referred to me as the lame little writer. **

**Anyway, this chapter has James in it and he plays quiet an important part. No! don't close the window just yet! You see, this chapter is kind of an important one so please, give it a try...**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

I combed my hair starring into the reflection in the mirror. I wore a golden cocktail dress and a pair of matching heels. Smoothing my hair out with a good mousse, I grabbed my clutch purse walked out of the room, ready for my date.

James came back from NYC about a week ago. He has arranged for a good romantic dinner today, said it'd help us catch up. But I think he's hiding something from me. There's something he doesn't want to tell me.

He had sent me a car to drive me to his place. I have gone to his place several times now. It's a mini mansion with a number of rooms. Personally, if you ask me, I don't like big houses. They're kind of scary. _Yeah yeah…you're saying that cause you like Chad's place better anytime. _Oh shut up! It's nothing like that. Anyway, the driver pulls into the drive way of the Conroy Villa. I get out of the car and ring the bell and am greeted by an incredibly handsome looking guy.

"Hey Sonny." James said as he kissed me deeply. Normally, I enjoy his kisses. But something made them feel just numb now. I mean, after whatever happened with Chad. I mentally slapped myself for thinking so and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Hey James." I greeted once we pulled away.

"C'mon." he said as he took my hand and lead me to his garden.

"Close your eyes." He whispered as I closed my eyes, confused. I walked behind him slowly as he pulled my hand.

"Okay, now open." He said in my ear, rather huskily. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. The sight before me was beautiful. A small round table was set in the middle with a candle and dishes on it. Poles with strings of little light bulbs handing around them were surrounding the table. Red silk cloths were draped along the poles and were decorated with roses. The part of the garden was lit with dim lights and the swimming pool beside it shimmered under the lights. **(A/N: I S.U.C.K , suck at this. I know the describtion is really bad, lyk we say in Hindi- gutter mein jaane ke layk hai) **

"Wow…" I sighed, dazed.

"I hope you like it." He said timidly.

"Like it? I love it. Thanks." I said before kissing him. He pulled the chair for me to sit and then sat himself opposite to me.

"So wanna eat? I'm hungry." He asked with a little chuckle. I nodded and he called in the waiters who served us our food. Grilled steak with red wine. The food tasted awfully great.

"So, how was NYC?" I asked, as we had finally got some time to talk about it.

"Great. The funniest thing was, I found Graham there. You know, that guy who used to work at Condor Studios as the camera assistant." He said.

"Oh, I remember him. He was a great guy, great sense of humor. But, you didn't meet anybody else, did you?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, no one you're thinking I'd meet." He chuckled while I smiled in response.

"That's like a good boy." I said.

"Ah-ah, that's like _your _good boy, you mean to say." He corrected me. I smiled but inwardly, I did not like that comment at all. I don't like dumb cheesy comments. _Nico and Grady pass better comments than you…_

We carried on with our conversation till we finished our food. Then James offered to dance, so we both got but and swayed back and forth with my hands on his shoulder and his on my waist.

"Stop starring." I said as I got conscious of his intent starring.

"I can't you're just so beautiful." He smiled, making me to blush and look away.

"Liar." I whispered.

"I'm not lying. I can prove it."

"Right." I said raising an eyebrow.

"See, there, the way you raise your eyebrow. Your eyes, they're like dark chocolate, I love dark chocolate. And your skin, it's as soft as a baby's and that cute little nose of yours, makes you look wonderful." He said caressing my cheek, blood rushed to my cheeks.

"And your brown hair, curly and soft, don't you every dare dye them. And you what I like the most about you?" he put a finger under my chin, making me look up.

"Your lips, soft and pink. They're the most delicious treat for me." I blushed deeper. I bet I looked like a tomato.

"And that's why Sonny, I've got something for you today." He said taking a step back.

"Wha-" I started and was cut off by James pulling a small black box from him pocket. He knelt down on one knee before me and held out the open box. It contained a ring with a brilliant diamond in the middle surrounded with tiny emeralds, it was beautiful.

"Sonny Monroe, I love you with all heart. Every second spent with you is like new life for me. You make me the happiest man on earth. So, would you like to spend the rest of your life with me? Marry me Sonny." He said looking into my eyes intently.

But something felt wrong. I know any girl would love a guy to be in this position in front of her, let alone James Conroy; but for me, this felt wrong. Something happened in my head and I kind of went into a flashback

"_Sonny Monroe, may I compare thou to a summer's day… yada yada yada…I love you Sonny. I always did. From the day I saw you. But, being the jerk I am, never plucked up the courage to admit it. And now, I'm here, kissing you. I feel like the king of the world… so… marry me Sonshine…"_

I remembered the events from that night now, very clearly. I remembered Chad kneeling down before me in the same way James was now, I remembered how I felt. Tears streamed down my eyes.

"Sonny?" James said looking worried, I snapped out of my daze. It was just a mistake. Chad was a mistake. James is reality. I love James not Chad. I love James, yeah.

"Yes…" I silent yes escaped my mouth. But everything still felt wrong. Horribly wrong. James got up and slipped the ring into my finger, then kissed me intently. I kissed back, but my mind wasn't involved in it. All I could see was Chad, his blonde hair, his mesmerizing oceanic blue eyes. I tried to concentrate on James, but I couldn't.

The date went on, but I couldn't keep my mind in it. Something was taking me back to that night in the bar. _He said he loved me…_Urgh, Sonny, you were both drunk. When people are drunk, they speak anything. He didn't mean that.

James dropped me home and giving me a goodbye kiss, he left. I opened the front door and started walk towards my room. I changed into my pajama and sat on the bed, thinking. Then, there was a knock at the door, I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Yeah come in." I said.

"Hey, do you have a hair brush? I think I lost mine." Chad asked politely. I nodded and pointed to the dressing table. He walked over and collected the hair brush and turned to walk away. Sensing that something was wrong, he walked towards me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered soothingly. _What's wrong? Everything is wrong…_

"Hey, why are you crying, are you okay? Did James say anything?" he said putting a finger under my chin to make me look up to him.

"No." I said under my breath.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, concerned. _He needs to know, tell him…_

"I- James proposed me." I said showing him the ring. His face fell at once. A look of hurt crossed his eyes, he quickly masked it with a happy one.

"Th-That's a gr- great news then. Congrats." He said giving me a smile. But I could tell it from his eyes that he wasn't at all happy with the news. He looked away quickly. But I could see liquid gathering up in his eyes.

"Night, S-Sonny." He stuttered and left. I felt a sudden urge to go and hug him tightly. But instead, I pulled up the covers and fell asleep dreaming of the night in the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Awww...<strong>

**Chad: I know... I'm adorable!*smug smile***

**Me: Urgh, get over yourself. *rolls eyes***

**(Door opens, James Conroy walks in, sits beside me.)**

**James: Hey, I'm amazing in that, ain't I?*stares at the screen and smirks***

**Me: Go away *growls***

**James: Wha-**

**Me: I said go away! I don't like jerks.**

**James: Hey, that's not fair Chad gets to be here when he is a jerk, then why not me? *glares at Chad***

**Me: Chad is a jerk, yes, but he is a tolerable jerk unlike you! GO AWAY!**

**James: But- (I punch him on the nose knocking him out)  
><strong>

**Chad: That was great. Being in my presence has influenced you. I'm doing a good work then...*smirks* *pokes James*  
><strong>

**Me: Jerk... *chuckles***

**If anybody wishes to punch James in the nose or in the guts... just review. Review and punch James Conroy! (tempting offer. ain't it?)  
><strong>


	13. Growing Apart

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews on the previous chapter. I loved them all. I'm quiet busy with the school starting in a week and since I'm in the 'serious study' grade, I'm quiet busy with pre-school study. I like being prepared... **

**I won't do anymore Hermione-ish talking. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV (Alas, its over)<p>

Today was the day when we go to the court for our hearing, again. The council ling sessions had gone good, so we'd most probably get the divorce. But somehow, I didn't want it now, I don't know why.

Right now, we're driving to Dianne's house, we need to pick her up and George was already seated in the back seat. After I broke the news of James proposing me to Chad, things had become tense between us. We didn't talk much, barely a 'hello' or a 'good morning' was all we said. We tried our best to avoid each other.

"Hey Sonny." Dianne greeted as she sat in the car.

"Hey Anne." I greeted quietly.

"Hello Chad." she said turning to him.

"Hi" he replied. Soon the car filled with Dianne and George discussing and the rustle of papers. I kept looking outside the window, thinking about the whole situation I was in. Finally, we pulled into the parking lot of the court. Filling up into the same courtroom, we sat with our respective lawyers. The judge entered and took his place.

"Good morning." He greeted, then looking up at us a small smile appeared on his face.

"It is you both again, welcome back." He greeted us.

"So, seems that you both have followed my order and have tried to make this marriage work for 6 months, good" he smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, lets check your progress then." He said taking a fat file from George. He studied it for a long time, looking at each page carefully.

"Good, very good." He nodded putting down the file.

"You both have followed the rule and have done whatever I ordered you to do, I'm impressed. Good job. I hereby grant you your divorce, if you'd just sign here." He said as a man standing beside him put a paper in front of me and showed me the spot, I signed there. He repeated the procedure with Chad and then handed the paper to the judge.

"You're free, you may go now." The judge dismissed us and put the paper in a file. We got out of the court and back into the car.

"Well, I've got another case to handle over here, so I'm staying." George said.

"Even I've got some paperwork to finish here, so I'll see you later." Dianne said, and they both rounded around the corner leading to the office and vanished from the view. We sat in the car and drove in silence. A weird feeling invaded me. It was all over, we were free.

I know, I should be happy right now. But I was not. Somehow, I had enjoyed being Mrs. Sonny Allison Cooper. Now I was Sonny Allison Monroe back again, and I did not like it. Nor did I like the name Sonny Allison Conroy, it felt so wrong.

When we reached home, I walked back to my room wordlessly and closed the door behind me. Immediately, a current of tears fell down on my cheeks. Whats wrong with me? _Okay girl, you're seriously weird. I mean, first you wanted to get out of this, now you say that you don't want to. Funny… _

I grabbed my suit case and started packing up. By dinner, I had finished with all my packing. Chad had gone out for the night, so it was just me for dinner. After finishing my dinner I went back to my room. Pulling the covers over myself, I fell into a dreamless sleep. I never wanted tomorrow to come.

"Cause you're hot n you're cold, you're yes then you're no-" my phone rung its alarm, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I looked around the room, it was all tidied up, all my stuff was packed in a corner. _Huh…the last day…_

I got up slowly, brushed my teeth and tied my hair back in a neat pony tail. Getting out of the room, I started to walked downstairs. _I think I should check if he's awake. _I walked back up and silently opened his door. He lay there on his bed, looking incredibly handsome. I sighed as I realized it was my last day to see him like this. I walked back down to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs. Then coming back to my room I took a good long soak. Finally, when I got out, it was 12 pm. I dressed up, opened my book and started reading it. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Lunch's ready." He called from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." I called and got out of the bed, and headed towards the kitchen. We started eating silently.

"So, umm…you're leaving today?" he asked timidly, not looking up.

"Yeah." I replied silently.

"Wh-When?"

"About 4-5 o'clock in the afternoon, dad's gonna pick me up."

"Oh." Was all he said and the rest of the lunch was quiet. I walked back to my room and did all the rest of the packing. I was quiet sad leaving this place, I don't know why, it just is. Finally, at 4 o'clock, I started to get dressed. I wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a milky pink sweater and a button-down thick jacket, since it was snowing outside. I dragged down my suit cases and dad helped me load it into the car.

"Oh, I forgot my purse, let me go fetch it. Get the car out by that time." I said and walked back into the house and fetched my purse lying on the couch.

"So you leaving?" I turned around to see Chad emerging from the backyard, snow sprinkled on him.

"Yeah." I said looking in his eyes for the first time in days. He put his hand in his pockets and removed a chain with a small heart shaped locket bearing sparkly little crystals and a small sapphire in the middle.

"I got this for you, a little gift." He said while dropping it in my palm. I put in around my neck, it was beautiful.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"I-I had a great time." I said as I stretched my glowed hand to shake. He took my hand in his and shook it.

"So did I." he said, looking at me intently. I bit my lip to resist the urge to hug him, it got too intense and I finally gave in. I enveloped him in a tight hug. He stiffened at first, but then hugged back. Nowhere else did I feel as safe as I did right now in Chad's arms. His soft blonde hair tickled my cheek. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I wanted to hold on to him forever. I dug my face in his shoulder. It felt so right.

We pulled away and looked at each other in the eye. Slowly leaning in, our lips met in a soft, gentle but sad kiss. A goodbye kiss.

"Peep, peep" the car's horn rung mad us we pull away.

"Goodbye." I said quickly, and rushed out of the door and towards the car. Tears were spilling from my eyes. I don't want to do this. I slammed the car door shut and looked out. He was on the doorstep, looking at me. I waved him goodbye, which he returned and we drove away. Silent tears rushed down my eyes, I couldn't stop them. _I don't want to do this…_

Author's POV.

Sonny rushed into the car and quietly sat in her seat beside him. She looked back and waved at Chad who was standing at the doorstep. As the car drove away, Chad rushed towards the tip of the driveway, to catch a last glimpse of it and sadly watched it disappear around a corner.

Though they thought nobody saw them and the sadness, one man saw everything. Gerald Monroe knew at once when his daughter rushed into the car quietly that something was wrong. Through her hair, he could see she was crying. He looked at the house again, Chad had rushed down the driveway trying to catch a glimpse. He saw the young man's face. He knew that he was sad.

He observed his daughter as she occasionally wiped her cheeks and sniffed, as quietly as she could. He did not comfort her. He knew it won't work. He knew the only person who could mend his daughter right now was standing in the driveway of Number 24 Grimmauld Place…

* * *

><p><strong>That was a painful chapter to write. Sad that Sonny had to leave. She should seriously sort out her feelings for him (I mean by hitting the brakes and running back in Chad's arms). Anyway, just review and tell me how the chapter was!<strong>


	14. Sapphires vs Emeralds

**So Sonny, is back... sad. This chapter is all Sonny. I could not come up with something of Chad... sorry about that. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

'You should try something in yellow. I bet you'll look awesome.' Sharon smiled as she searched through the evening gowns hanging from the metal rods.

'Okay then, here's the deal. You pick out some dresses for me and I'll pick out dresses for you. Blue would do?' I asked as she nodded in agreement and examined every dress.

Sharon Bellow is my friend from Wisconsin. She came here to visit her uncle and bumped into me at a drug store **(A/N: She managed to avoid the paparazzi)**. We both decided to go shopping and catch. Sharon knew nothing about my short-term marriage, I made Lucy and Chris **(A/N: For those who don't know, Chris is Sonny's 2****nd**** best friend. I used him in 'Evil Glares'.)** swear not to tell anyone.

Once we were done with our shopping in that store, we decided to rest a little and entered a café. Sitting there, we talked about our school and friends and Wisconsin.

'Oh, god! How could I forget?' she exclaimed in the middle of the conversation of the guys in our school, almost spitting her hot chocolate on me. He quickly wiped her lips with a tissue.

'What happened?' I asked, worried.

'You- you remember Judith? Judith Mason?' she said in a hushed voice. Her eyes twinkled in a mischievous way. The way they do when she gets her hands on some really juicy gossip.

'The girl who puked on the temporary economics teacher?' I said.

'Yeah, the same one. Its funny how everybody remembers her by that incident.' We both laughed as we remembered the memory. It wasn't the fault of the poor girl. She ate bad potatoes and Mrs. Daniels was standing too close.

'Anyway, that's off point.' Sharon continued and caught her breath.

'She hooked up with Brian Thomas, can you believe it?' she declared in a hushed excited tone.

'Brian Thomas?' I gasped. Brian Thomas was one of the most popular guys in our school. He was a handsome guy with jet black hair and stormy grey eyes. Almost every girl in the school had a crush on him.

'Can't believe it right? But they both are like totally in love. Brian says he always admired her.' She whispered with a smug smile.

'I thought he hardly ever noticed her presence, but anyway, good for Judith…'I smiled as she nodded in agreement. Silent spread as I sipped onto my cappuccino.

'But… how did this happen?' I said, looking up.

'At Melinda's birthday party, funny story. Quiet clumsy actually.' She smiled putting down her empty mug.

'How? You were there?' I said, narrowing my eyes.

'Yeah. Melinda threw a quiet, let's say adult party. You know, with the drinks and stuff.' She said smiling at me.

'So, she invited all her classmates from school, Lucy and Chris did not come since Lucy was in Europe with her sister and Chris had got a bad rash.' We both winced in unison at this.

'And then, there sat Judith, dumped by her boyfriend Lance and drowning herself in alcohol.'_ Why did this story sound so familiar?_

'Brian comes up, comforts her and joins her in the 'drowning alcohol campaign'.'_Oh no, this can't be… _

'And then, they somehow start kissing and confessing their love to each other. Happily ever after.' She smiles and finishes the story. _What the hell…_

'But… but they did it under the drunken state that they were in. People don't know what they are doing when they are drunk.' I stutter trying to make a point and in a way, defending myself.

'That's utter nonsense. In fact I think and believe that it's the complete opposite, when a person is drunk they do the thing that is their deepest desire. Alcohol just gives them energy and confidence.' Sharon said seriously, stunning me. _This is all a lie. It can't be. I did not want to be with Chad…did I?_

'Sonny? You there?' Sharon said snapping me out of my thoughts. I paid the bill and we got out of the café. My thoughts wandering about what Sharon said.

'Hey! Shut up and let me go, this hurts I tell you so. For the last time you will kiss my lips-' my phone rang bringing me back to the present. I checked the caller id, it was Tawni.

'Hey Tawni's answered the phone.

'Hey Sonny, anyway, where are you? Nico told me you are out shopping so I thought we could get your wedding dress buying done.' She said.

'Oh, sure. I'm here with my friend. We just got out of Jarrell's café a minute ago.' I informed.

'Where are you now, exactly?'

'Umm… in front of Karian Salon.' I stopped looking at the salon in front of me.

'Okay, meet me near that Indian restaurant… umm… Sanskriti! Yeah, that one.' She said and then hung up.

A few minutes after waiting outside the restaurant, we were greeted by the over excited blond.

'Tawni Hart!' Sharon exclaimed in a dazed tone.

'Yeah… that's me. Anyway, Sonny, I've got news for you. Camille, Camille Delacor, called me this afternoon and guess what? She said she'd love to design the wedding dress for you. In fact she said she even has some ready!' Tawni exclaimed in excitement.

'Woah! Camille Delacor… amazing…' I gasped, stunned. Camille is one of the most talented and the most demanded designers of Hollywood.

'C'mon let go to…'We walked across the street to her studio-shop 'Simplement Magnifique' **(A/N: Okay, I dont know a word of French except 'bonjour'**** and**** 'merci'. It's all Google Translate to Simply Beautiful. All the**** amazing**** French people out there, please dont**** kill**** me if I go**** wrong anywhere****.) **

Silence and the cool air of the air conditioner greeted us as we closed the door behind ourselves. The shop was a painted in a cooling baby blue color. The walls were covered with racks and rods with hundreds of garments neatly covered in plastic covers hanging.

'Bonjour, how may I help you?' said a girl from behind the counter. She wore a pleasant smile. She was dressed in a white shirt and a black pencil skirt. Her wavy jet black hair fell down on her shoulders and small crystals shined through them which were her ear rings.

'Hello. We were here to meet Miss Delacor.' Tawni informed taking a step towards the counter.

'Oh, Tawni Hart aren't you? Sorry, I did not recognize you. Ma'm said you'd come. I'm Alexis Babin, by the way. I'll just call her. Please excuse me.' She smiled and spoke something softly into the intercom.

'She'll be here in a minute.' Stella smiled. Just then the double door at the back of the store was thrown open and a slim, middle aged woman emerged from them. She has blonde hair and olive green eyes. A toothy, excited grin spread over her face at the sight of us.

'Darling! Comment vous ?' she said hugging me each of us tight.

'Nous sommes grands, je vous remercie.' I replied as she hugged me.

'Ah, French. I already like you.' She smiled and hugged me again.

'I've got three of my best creations for you. C'mon lets check them out!' She said as the motioned towards the double door.

'Bring some coffee, will you? And also call Alonso and inform about the settings for tomorrow.' Camille said turning to Alexis.

'Sure Ma'm.' She smiled and walked back to her counter as we walked into the studio. It was a beautiful spacious place with metallic baby blue and white as the basic color scheme.

On one side of the room were numerous garments hanging from the hanging rods. A number of trolleys were lined up at a side, packed with clothes hanging from them. Mannequins stood lined up in the opposite side bearing remarkably creative and beautiful dresses. Piles of boxes lay neatly on the floor.

On the other side was Camille's desk and a small dressing table. A raised platform was at its right with three mirrors extending from the ceiling to the floor facing it and curving around it slightly. A door beside it was probably the changing room.

'Now, now, let's have a look at the beauties.' She ran to the trolleys and flipping through them took out 3 dresses covered in opaque covers and set them on the table.

'Here's the first one. Silk. The embroidered with traditional flower patters. Ribbons also silk made to give it a modern dash.' She gave it to me. I changed into it and came out. After looking into the mirror she turned to the second dress.

'Pure silk, off white. Crystals in the embroidery. It's got a princess look in it. Classic French design.' She smiled giving it to me. I changed into it and coming out, looked into the mirror. Still not appealing.

'Last but not the least.' She said unzipping the last bag. As the dress came into view, it took away my breath.

'Pure silk, white, strapless. Green velvet around the torso with crystals embedded in the embroidery. Flowing bottom, gives it a free, soft look.' I changed into the marvelous specimen of designing and looked into the mirror.

'Wow…' I sighed looking at the dress.

'Like it dear?' a teary eyed Camille asked.

'Love it' I whispered.

'You'll have this one then! Wear these, it'll complete the dress." She handed me white heels with crystals studded.

'Would you take of that locket honey, if you don't mind? It's beautiful but emerald and sapphire don't go together.' She said referring to the heart shaped locket hanging in my neck. Chad's necklace. My hand reached for it.

'I don't think I can. It's kinda important to me.' She whispered as it glittered in the light.

'It's okay honey. It's really beautiful though. Silver plated with platinum and look at those fine diamonds. And that lovely sapphire, quiet hard to get, you know? That man really loves you…' she winked at me. But little did she know she had pushed me into a pool of thoughts.

We finished up in the studio and dropping Sharon off at her uncle's Tawni and I reached my home. Getting into my room we slumped down on the bed discussing about the day and the things we bought.

'So Sonny? When did James give you that locket? You never told me.' She pouted as I gulped.

'He-he didn't.' I stammered. She gave me a confused expression.

'Chad did. As a goodbye gift. A souvenir.' I whispered as silence fell over us.

'I better get going then. Goodbye Sonny.' Tawni hurried out after a while. I closed the door and let the tears I was holding back flow freely down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Sonny... it actually hurts to write those sad words. <strong>

**Sonny's dress is a real beauty. here's the link-**

**http : / / w w w. weddingdressfans. com / wp- content /uploads /2011/ 04/ Wedding-Dress- Stylist- Green- Wedding- Dress- 3. jpg **

**(Take off the spaces)  
><strong>

**Its just a bit short at the bottom, so that she can move around freely without doing the sweeping work...**

**The best chapter is coming up. Review!**


	15. One Heck Of A Wedding

**And here it is, the possibly, last chapter. I can't believe I finished this! I finished this! I hope you enjoy the chapter! *fingers crossed***

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"Okay now, close your eyes." Marietta, the make up artist said. I did as she said and closed my eyes. Today was the day. Today, I'll finally turn into a Conroy. I'm gonna marry the man I love and I'm excited. Well, who wouldn't be on their wedding day?

"And we're done." Marietta finishes with a last stroke of the mascara wand. I open my eyes and took in the way she had transformed my face so beautifully.

"Thanks Mary. This is great." I sighed as she smiled.

"Okay now, get ready. And make sure u don't brush your dress again your face, fine?" she said and left me alone in my dressing room. I smiled happily and dressed up. Then zipping up the dress, I did a little twirl. I am so excited.

Marietta entered the room again and did my hair. Running a smoothing product through my hair, she untangled them so that they were straight at the top and then curled softly towards the end. Then she side parted my hair and tucked a little white lily in.

"You are beautiful." She smiled as she looked at me in the mirror.

"Thanks." I whispered. Just then Tawni entered the room in a rush. She was my maid of honor

"Mary, get ready, the ceremony's about to begin." She said as Mary gathered up all her stuff and rushed out of the room. Once she was out, Tawni turned to me.

"Wow, somebody's looking breath taking." She sighed. I gasped.

"I know I know, I never call anybody pretty except for myself. But right now, you are an exception." She smiled as she saw my shocked pace. I hugged her and to my surprise, she hugged me back.

"God, I'm so excited." She said as she let go of me and I giggled in response.

"This is one of Hollywood's biggest weddings and it is going to be awesome." She replied.

"You know something? I think, I am going to get surprised today. Like I'll discover something new, I have this weird feeling about it." I said.

"Well then maybe you would. You know, in the honeymoon suite at night." She smirked. I smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Well I hope so." I whispered and she hugged.

"Anyway, the thing I came for was that the flowers have arrived and you have an option between lilies, roses and orchids. All white." She informed.

"Hmm… I'll go with the lilies. I love lilies." I said after thinking for a minute.

"Okay, I'll go and tell them." She said before exiting the room. Once again, I was alone. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I twirled and smiled. This is my day, no one else's. A feeling of excitement rushed through me. It was accompanied by another feeling which I could not figure out.

"Sonny, out, quick. The ceremony's starting." Tawni panted as her head poked from the door. I lifted my gown and walked out of the room. I walked up to my dad who was wearing handsome grey tux. He looked at me with a weird expression. Somewhat restlessness.

"Hey Dad." I greeted as I reached him and extended my hand.

"Hello Princess. You look beautiful." He smiled as he took my hand. Then, the organ started playing. The bridesmaids started descending the aisle. A feeling of excitement rushed through me.

"Princess, I want to tell you something." Dad whispered quietly but hastily to me.

"Yes?" I smiled for him to go on. The last bridesmaid had gone, it was our turn next.

"Don't marry James Conroy." He said in a pleading way. I looked at him with a confused expression. I opened my mouth to speak but the doors opened and we had to walk the aisle now. Everybody was quiet and smiling at me. I looked at James and he gave me a wink. We started pacing slowly.

"What do you mean?" I said through my teeth, not moving my lips which were curled into a wide fake smile.

"I don't want you to ruin you life with him. He's a monkey, worse, a monkey who is a jerk." Dad said in the same way as me. I suppressed a giggle.

"But you like him." I said. What was he playing at?

"Yes I do, but you don't. You don't love him. You love Chad." He said as he quickly glanced at me. My heart squeezed.

"But you don't like him."

"Of course I don't. He's an idiot, the biggest idiot I've ever seen. But you love that idiot and I know he loves you too. And my happiness is in your happiness." He said quietly. The walk had ended.

"Just think about it." He whispered softly and let go of me. I stepped onto the stage. My mind raced. _What does dad mean? _I looked up at James, he winked at me and gave a warm smile. I tried to return it. Then, I turned to dad, he wore the same worried expression.

"Please." he mouthed. My heart beat raced. My mind filled with a number of thoughts. I looked around over the people sitting in front of us. As I scanned the people, I met a pair of oceanic blue eyes looking intently at me. _He came…_

"We've gathered here…" the priest started.

My stomach did a weird flip. He looked away quickly realizing that I was looking at him. My mind raced. A thousand thoughts filled it.

"Whoever has an objection to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said. Somewhere in my mind, a tiny voice was begging the blond to get up. I looked at him again. He was looking down, refusing to take in the event taking place around him.

My mind raced. A weird feeling took over me. The night in the bar, the first day, that kiss, that movie night, the goodbye, everything played in my mind. Somewhere, James said I do.

Thoughts filled my mind. The way he looked at me. The way he cared about me, and I dare say, the way he loved me. Suddenly, this whole situation had turned wrong. Wrong. All wrong. I looked back to the place I had found him sitting, it was empty. He was gone.

I looked up at James. He did not seem the right kind of guy for me now. He wasn't the one. His green eyes were nothing compared to the blue ones I knew of. His brunette hair seemed dull in front of the shiny blond ones. He wasn't the one.

"Sonny?" James snapped me out of my daze. He gave me a worried look and eyed towards the priest.

"Do you Miss?" the priest asked irritated.

"Pardon?" I choked out as the priest gave me an irritated look.

"Do you, Sonny Allison Monroe take the James William Conroy as your lawfully wedded husband?" he groaned. My mind raced. The night in the bar, those kisses, that movie night, the goodbye…

"You love Chad, and he loves you." My dad's voice rang in my head.

"No." I said under my breath. **(A/N: This the part that I borrowed from Namaste London, and I just realized Ajab Prem Ki Jazab Kahani too…)**

"Pardon?" the priest said completely irritated by me.

"No, I don't." I whispered again, louder, to myself.

"What?" James said confused. The crowd buzzed.

"I don't." I laughed as realization struck me.

"I don't." I giggled looking at my dad who smiled at me. I pulled out the ring from my finger and placed it in James' palm.

"Sorry James, my bad." I smiled and started walking away.

"Sonny wait." He said grabbing my hand.

"I can't." I smiled.

"You love me." He demanded.

"I don't. I thought I loved you but I actually just like you." I smiled.

"Are you mad?" he asked, angry.

"Yes, madly in love!" I giggled and paced towards my father.

"Thanks." I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Go get him princess." He smiled as I nodded and I ran down the aisle. A crowd of people ran after me, but I didn't care. I just want him. Somewhere behind I could hear cameras clicking and questions such as "Mr. Conroy, what happens now?" "Mr. Conroy, don't you find it humiliating to be left at the altar." (I was sure that was San Diago) And a grunt from James- "LEAVE ME ALONE! Bloody Cooper..."

Getting out of the church, I scanned the roads for a convertible or a blond guy. Running out of the gate, I looked around to see a figure of a blond guy in tux walking slowly down the sidewalk. I recognized him at once.

"Chad." I breathed as a smile spread across my face. I lifted my gown and ran and stopped at a ten foot distance from him.

"Hey you!" I yelled. He stiffened at once and stood still for a moment. Then, he cautiously turned around.

"Hey Sonny." He smiled. My eyes roamed around his face. His eyes were bloodshot. He was crying.

"Don't you 'hey Sonny' me." I said sternly.

"Wh-what happened?" he said, confused.

"How dare you walk out of a white vile occasion? And top of it, _my _white vile occasion? Don't you know it is rude to do so?" I shouted, slowly taking steps towards him.

"Umm… sorry… I- I wasn't feeling good." He stammered not looking at me. All I wanted to do now was to hug him ever so tightly, but I decided to play a little with him.

"Well then, why did you steal?" I asked looking straight at him in the eye. A distance of, about two feet between us.

"What? I didn't steal anything." He looked at me with a confused expression.

"You liar. You did steal something. And mind you that is very valuable." I scolded.

"What did I steal?" his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"My heart. Why did you steal my heart Mr. Cooper? Explain yourself." I whispered taking a step towards him. Barely a foot distance between us. His eyes widened and he gulped, not knowing what to say.

I smirked at him as the tears I was holding back all this time rushed down my cheeks. I closed the distance between us and kissed him, snaking my arms round his neck and pulling him closer.

He stiffened at first but then gave in. His hands cupped my face. Our lips moved in harmony. Nobody was to stop us today. No chain bound us to stop. We were in love with each other, and we accepted it. I felt him smile into the kiss. Sparks flew and electricity shot through me. I felt as if I am on cloud nine. Like I am the happiest person on this earth. I needed nothing else from the world now. Be pulled away for the need of oxygen. We leaned in and touched our foreheads, heaving. Everything was so right.

"I love you Sonshine. Marry me, again, please." he whispered huskily looking deep into my eyes.

"Of course I will. I love you too Chaddy." I smirked using Chealse's nickname. He frowned.

"Now don't use that name. I hate it." He whined.

"Aye aye, captian." His lips curled into a smiled. He leaned down and kissed me, deepening it. Then suddenly, he pulled away.

"You realize you just gave San Diago and Gilroy a treat don't you?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"And that they are standing right behind you clicking photos?"

"Yes."

"And that James Conroy is going to abandon the country hiding his face?"

"Like care." I smiled and kissed him. Nothing can ever ruin this...

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I hope it was. I mean... I think I should breath. <strong>

**Chad: Yeah you should, you are blue...**

**(excitedly hugs Chad)**

**Me: I'm so happy for you!**

**Chad: Get of girl. *pushes me away***

**Fine jerko, anyway. The story is over. I was thinking of an epilogue, but I want to know if I should do it. Do tell me in the review! Please review and thanks for reading this story from start to end XOXO!**

**(Hugs Sonny)**

**Me: I love you!**

**Sonny: I love you too!**

**Chad: Ahem.**

**Sonny: You too.**


	16. Married Again

**This is the next chapter, not the epilogue, the epilogue's yet to come. I hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"Who are you and what did you do with the Sonny Monroe I know?" Chris asked as he entered the room with Lucy tailing him. Both had wide grins plastered on their faces. But I bet mine beat theirs.

"Hey Lucy. Hey Chris, glad you made it." I smiled hugging them both.

"Had to, last time, I missed it because of grandma's sickness." Chris replied.

"Well you missed all the fun." I smirked.

"Teen Weekly made a point to publish though." Lucy pointed out as we chuckled.

"You happy?" Chris asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Very." I smiled. Chris was almost like a brother. He always protected me and Lucy. Just then, the door opened as Tawni popped in her head.

"Sonny, you ready?" she asked stepping in.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Okay then, ceremony's about to start. And you both, come with me." She left the room with Lucy and Chris at her heels. I looked into the mirror and smiled. Nothing's wrong this time. It's been four months since I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. James finally forgave me but still tries to kill Chad while shaking hands.

"Princess?" Dad knocked on the door.

"Come in dad." I said as I picked up the bouquet. He wore a jet black tux with a red rose boutonniere.

"You look beautiful darling." He smiled taking my hand.

"And you look really handsome." I smiled kissing him on the cheek. We walked out of the little cottage into the lawn. We are having our wedding in the garden, on the edge of a lake, behind the Cooper Mansion. Yes, we are in Chicago.

I could hear the organ start playing and as we walked towards the place were it was taking place, we could see the bridesmaids descending the aisle wearing aqua blue silk sheath gowns. Tawni was my maid of honor.

"Princess?" my dad whispered. I turned to look at him. Worry building up in me.

"Be happy and kick him where it hurts if he ever hurts you." He smiled.

"Sure dad." I smiled back Finally, it was now our turn. I hooked my arm in dad's and started towards the aisle. As I stood before it, heads turned and silence echoed. I looked straight at the altar.

He stood there looking completely angelic. His sandy blonde hair fell over his eyes a bit, hiding his eyebrows. He wore a jet black tux with a sapphire blue tie. His oceanic eyes twinkled as they me mine.

I walked slowly, locking my eyes with his. It was just us both in the world for me right now. _This is. No regrets. I really am utterly, totally, stupendously in love with him. _

I stepped onto the altar. Looking up I smiled up at my once-again-husband-to-be. He took my hands in his and returned it. His eyes full of love. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. Silence followed as the priest cleared his throat and started his speech.

_I was such an idiot to let my love for him go unnoticed. If dad hadn't awoken me at the right time, if I hadn't done second thoughts and if I had said 'I do' back then, I would've been missing so much! _

"Do you, Chad Dylan Cooper, take thee Sonny Allison Monroe as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Chad.

"I do." He whispered, giving me a small smile.

"Do you Sonny Allison Monroe, take thee Chad Dylan Cooper as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest turned to me.

"I do." I breathed as a tingling feeling crept up in my cheeks.

"I now declare you husband and wife." the priest concluded and gave us both a warm smile.

"You may now kiss the bride." He smiled at Chad. Chad leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed back. This was the best moment of my life. We pulled away and looked at each other, blushing. We were married, again.

(the after party)

Chad and I walked around the room greeting and talking with the guests. Just then, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and so did Chad. Before us stood the same judge, Thomas Smith, who had made us live with each other for 6 months, fall in love and then granted us our divorce.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, good to see you again." He spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Same here, sir." Chad replied in an amused tone.

"Weird coincidence, I was appointed to supervise the registration of your marriage." He chuckled.

"I hope, this time it is for real." He said eyeing us.

"Don't worry, its completely for real this time." Chad smiled at him.

"Actually, you are the reason everything is happening, sir." I said.

"How so?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Well, if you hadn't refused to grant us our divorce on the first day, we wouldn't have to live together, we wouldn't have known that we loved each other and I would've been Mrs. Conroy, now _that _would be horrible." I explained to him as he gave me a fatherly smile.

"I did see the spark when I saw you two for the first time. I just wanted you to realize on your own." He said.

"Thank you." Chad nodded, extending his hand.

"You're welcome son. I hope you both live a wonderful married life, you deserve it." Mr. Smith smiled shaking it. He turned around to go, but stopped.

"If you ever need any help, you know, I'm always there for you." He winked at Chad and walked away.

"What did he mean?" I asked him, totally confused.

"You'll soon know." He winked.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" I snaked my arms around his neck pulling him close.

"Oh we're so good." He said huskily before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonny's dress: <strong>

**http: / / 4. . com /_ x2DTjRZcEUI/ TUheK_ y2D1I /AAAAAAAAA20/eL6pP0FQQII/ s1600/ white-strapless- wedding- dress- design% 252Bby-Alfred- Angelo. jpg**

**front side:**

**http: / / wedding-splendor. com/ wp- content /uploads /2010 /07 /wedding-gowns- with- color- accents3. jpg]**

**Review and let me know how the chapter was!**


	17. Happily Ever After

**I know I'm slow... urgh... I'm so sorry! The thing is that my school has started and all the election things are going on, since my friends are up for them, I gotta help. And its a ton of work, but super damn exciting. Anyway, this is the final thing. The Epilogue. Hope you enjoy. **

**P.S: It's short cause I don't think epilogues need to be a 3 fool long.**

* * *

><p>"And that's how it happened…" Chad finishes off as he puts an arm around his wife. Sonny smiles up at him and pecks him on the cheek while the two teenagers sitting before them make disgusted faces.<p>

"Okay, so let me get this straight, your marriage was a mistake?" Samantha asks. She is sixteen. Her hair is curly sandy blonde and a sharp pair of chocolate brown eyes. She defines the word 'beautiful'.

"The first one." Chad points out.

"But it was the best mistake of my life." Sonny sighs.

"Just when I thought this family couldn't get weirder." Jason mutters. Jason's fourteen and extremely handsome for his age. Everybody loves his oceanic blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hey, keep in mind, if that did not happen, you two wouldn't have been sitting here. You wouldn't have even existed." Sonny says sternly.

"But I just want to say, if dad was truly into you and he was all bold and stuff, why didn't he just ask you out?" Samantha asks.

"I guess I did admit in the starting at I used to chicken out." Chad answers.

"So you mean to say if I like a girl. Like a lot. I should take her to a bar and drown ourselves in alcohol?" Jason raises his eyebrow.

"No, but anyway you are still underage. And I admit that wasn't the best of techniques to fall in love." Sonny sighs.

"This is turning out to be a weird conversation, I'm out of here." Samantha said as she got off the couch and sprinted out of the door.

"Remember it was you who demanded for the story!" Sonny shouted after her. Just in a while, Samantha walked back into the room.

"Because I thought, it would be…well… normal." She said and sprinted back out.

"The kids these days…" Sonny muttered.

"Now Jason, you know after our wedding we-" she started catching Jason still sitting there on the couch staring where his sister has disappeared. As if given an electric shock, Jason jumped up from the couch.

"Ah, mom, I just remembered I did not do the… Latin homework. Sorry, but I gotta go, bye!" he shouted and ran up the stairs.

"I don't think they even teach Latin in his school." Chad muttered in confusion.

"Do you, do you think our 'love story' is so clumsy?" Sonny asked sadly, looking up.

"Absolutely not. In fact, its one of the best." He replied leaning down and kissing her.

The Cooper family turned out to be really weird. Though Sam and Jason tagged their parents' love story as clumsy and weird, they did not do too well in that field either. Sam got into a relationship with an ordinary non-celebrity boy and fell in love with him. Their relationship went on and off for ages (3 whole years) where he has proposed her four times and she has rejected. And the fifth time she finally accepted. All they did was fight and break up. Kiss and make up. The cycle went on until they got married.

Jason's was rather surprising. He once went to England for holidays and then one day he calls his dad and informs him that he is marrying a country girl about in about a week from the day he called. Luckily, the girl was the sweetest girl on the planet and Sonny adored her.

So now, the Cooper family dwells with their own little families happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review! God, I'm gonna miss you guys so much now...<br>**


End file.
